Amor sin limites
by Cherrirely
Summary: Cuando el amor sobrepasa los limites se puede convertir en algo dañino, sin embargo no elegimos de quien enamorarnos. No eligió a quien amar, enamorarse del novio de su madre no estaba en sus planes.-Un turbio despertar-
1. Un extraño en nuestras vidas

_**No decidió de quien enamorarse, no estaba en el plan siquiera la palabra amor, pero lamentablemente llegó cuando menos lo esperaba.¿ Así es el amor no?**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Se dio varias vueltas en la cama hasta que cayó al piso…-¡AAAAY!- se levanto sobándose la espalda, ella y su pésima forma de dormir si seguía así solo conseguiría una contusión si es que no tenia una ya.

-Otra vez tarde hermanita- Mordió su manzana y la observo con burla, se acerco y le tendió una mano…-No puedo creer que seas la mayor y yo tenga que levantarte… soy tu hermana menor se supone tu hagas eso- Movió un dedo negativamente al igual que la cabeza.

-Lo siento- Arrugo la frente suspirando pesadamente, Sango tenia razón como podía ser posible, debía ser el ejemplo y todo parecía contrario a eso…-Solo nos llevamos un año- Miro de soslayo con los labios apretados

- ¡Sango, Kagome bajen ya o se les hará tarde!- Como era costumbre coloco ambos platos con huevos revueltos en la mesa y espero a que sus dos hijas bajaran. Observo su reloj y taconeo el zapato contra el piso impacientemente…-¡Si no bajan no desayunaran!-A pesar de que ya no tenían 5 años todo indicaba que si.

-Iré yo tu apúrate- Sango se dio la vuelta y cruzo el pasillo rápidamente, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos…- Lo siento mamá kagome se quedo dormida-Sonrío forzadamente por ver el rostro de su madre exasperado.

-Ya voy-Llego al comedor con el pecho subiendo y bajando de la agitación …-Lo siento lo siento- Hizo varias reverencias agachando la cabeza pero de nada sirvió.

-¡Kagome esta es la ultima vez que te espero la próxima vez nos iremos¡- Tomó su bolsa y camino hasta la puerta abriéndola…-¡Apúrense!-No le gustaba gritar y mucho menos alterarse pero esa niña de verdad la estresaba.

------- -------------- -------------- -------- ------ --------------

-Te vez molesta-La abrazo por detrás rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y con el otro despejo el cabello negro de su cuello…-Tu perfume me enloquece- Beso su cuello y se separo.

-Lo estoy- Se volteo dándole una sonrisa coqueta algo poco usual en una mujer de rostro indiferente.

-Mi querida Kikyo no deberías enojarte-Se sentó en la silla observando la vestimenta que usaba ese día, una falda entallada hasta la rodilla y una blusa blanca con algunos encajes, muy femenino algo típico en Kikyo.

Aun estaba incrédulo ante la edad de esa bella mujer ¿Cómo podía tener 30 años y dos hijas?, lo desconocía pero le parecía fascinante.

-Mis hijas me tensan demasiado Inuyasha- Cerro los ojos aspirando aire, ¿Era eso? O el hecho de estar con alguien más joven que ella, aunque no aparentaba sus 30 años varias veces le comentario que parecía de 23 o 25.

-Que tan difícil pueden ser dos muchachitas de 16 y 17 años- Levanto una ceja con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Eres demasiado joven para comprenderlo- Le correspondió la sonrisa, se sentó en la esquina del escritorio y suspiro aliviada por la frescura de Inuyasha, él siempre la hacia olvidarse de sus problemas de madre.

- Solo tengo 5 años menos que tu tampoco es que sea tan joven- Ladeo el rostro un poco molesto por aquel comentario, la edad para él era lo menos importante de verdad quería a Kikyo Higurashi incluso si tenia dos hijas. Aunque tenia muy claro que para ella solo era un juego.

-Me encantaría invitarte a cenar esta noche a mi casa- Fijo los ojos en los del hombre y borro la sonrisa del rostro…-¿Acaso temes que mis hijas no te acepten?- Sería demasiado cruel llevarlo a su casa pero solo así entendería el compromiso de estar con una mujer divorciada y con hijos.

-Me encantaría asistir y conocer a Sango…- No sabia bien que planeaba pero si pensaba ganarle no lo conseguiría a pesar de su corta edad ya había experimentado demasiadas cosas en la vida.

-Kagome se llama Kagome- Puso los ojos en blanco por el olvido de su novio, rogaba porque no pasara en la noche. Conocía a la perfección el temperamento de su hija y aceptar cenar con un desconocido ya seria difícil peor si olvidaba su nombre.

--------------- ------------- -------------------- -------------

-¿Kagome?- La zarandeo un poco pero parecía emergida totalmente en el mundo de los sueños…-¡Kagome!- La agarro de ambos hombros y la movió con fuerza.

Lo ojos chocolates se abrieron rápidamente por el fuerte movimiento y del susto termino en el suelo.

-¡Sango pero que te pasa!- Otra vez en el piso ¿Acaso la vida se empeñaba en tirarla?, se puso en pie estirando las manos…-Estoy exhausta fue un día pesado en la escuela-Bostezo sentándose de nuevo en la silla.

-Mamá llegó de trabajar y quiere hablar con nosotras- Sujeto la mano de su hermana y la jalo hacia la sala donde Kikyo esperaba.

Sango fue la primera en sentarse como siempre con delicadeza pero Kagome se dejo caer en el sillón como si fuese un costal de papas.

-Me gustaría hablarles de algo- Su expresión no delataba preocupación sabia bien como ocultar sus sentimientos, siempre había sido una mujer inexpresiva o eso pensaba la gente cuando la conocía, excepto Inuyasha.

-Te escuchamos Mamá- No podía creer que fuese la menor y tuviese más educación que su hermana.

-Invite a alguien a cenar y espero ambas se porten educadamente-Se levanto del sillón y miro fijamente a Kagome…-Es solo un amigo- Conocía a sus hijas y sabia cuando algo les desagradaba y por la expresión de Kagome supo de inmediato que la cena no seria nada fácil.

El gesto se le tenso por la noticia, no le desagradaba la idea de que su madre tuviese "amigos" después de todo tenia años sola…-Me alegro-Sonrío levantándose de inmediato…-Estaré en mi cuarto- Ahora se le venían los recuerdos a la mente, su madre había tenido varios pretendientes pero siempre se comporto mal con todos.

-Eso fue extraño lo usual es un berrinche- Sango se cruzo de brazos extrañada, pobre de su hermana siempre fue vulnerable ante el divorcio de sus padres y conocía su noble corazón, la culpa que sentía cuando explotaba en cólera por los novios de Kikyo y no es que fuese intencional pero recuperarse de algo tan doloroso no fue fácil para ella.

-Kagome siempre ha sido tan frágil- No olvidaba aquella pelea con el padre de ambas porque para ella era el padre de las dos aunque Kagome fuese fruto de un mal amor. Lo que jamás le perdonaría a ese hombre que compartió tantos años con ella era el revelar de forma tan brutal la verdad.

**-¡**_**Papa no te vayas!-Se aferraba a los pantalones del hombre con fiereza, no su papi no podía marcharse y abandonarla.**_

_**-¡No soy tu padre mi única hija es sango!-Empujo a la niña por el coraje que llenaba su ser.**_

_**-Mami ¿No es mi papi?- Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas por escuchar tal cosa, aquel hombre que jugo con ella que la arrullo por las noches le decía ahora que no era su papa.**_

_**-No kagome-Se tiro al piso para abrazar a la pequeña, no podía perdonar aquel desplante de su esposo, siempre prometieron que esperarían para revelar la verdad y ahora con tan solo 10 años Kagome enfrentaría las cosas.**_

Apretó los dedos contra su cráneo intentando sacar los recuerdos de aquella noche, le dolía saberse hija de un hombre que abandono a su madre cuando solo tenia 14 años.

-He sido tan tonta- Se golpeo contra la pared sutilmente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Sango entro al cuarto con cautela, le dolía ver a su hermana de esa forma, tan vulnerable y triste.

-Si ,solo recordé cosas que no quería- Le sonrío intentando disimular su mal sabor de boca, observo las bolsas que Sango tenia en las manos…-¿Qué es eso?- Arrugo la frente cuando le extendió una de ellas.

-Mama nos compro ropa quiere que la usemos en la cena- Abrió la bolsa y cuando vio aquel vestido de un verde limón hizo una mueca por el disgusto…-Voy a parecer niña campirana- Se dejo caer en su cama con el vestido en las manos.

-Eres una niña- Se atraganto la risa por la cara que su hermana le puso, reviso la ropa esperando no fuese algo muy infantil y para su agrado era un hermoso vestido en un tono rosa pálido.

-Se te olvida que tengo mucho más curvas que tu y que yo he tenido novios- Se levanto mofándose de su hermana, aun no podía creer que Kagome jamás hubiese tenido novio.

-Sango tu….¿Eres virgen?-Escudriño el rostro de Sango y al ver que estaba inexpresivo se tranquilizo, no le gustaría que siendo tan pequeña pensara en esas cosas impropias.

-Eso es algo que no te concierne- Se giro por los ojos chocolate que no dejaban de observarla, ¿Cómo le diría que no lo era? No se arrepentía de haberla perdido a los 15 porque en ese entonces amaba a su novio.

-Tienes razón pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi, te podría aconsejar- ¿Aconsejar? Por dios no sabia nada de sexualidad pero investigaría si su hermana lo necesitaba. Ningún novio en su historial y si verdaderamente Sango tenia un cuerpo envidiable un rostro perfecto en cambio ella parecía una niña…-¿De verdad parezco niña?-.

-Kagome todos en el instituto saben que eres virgen, si… eres como una niña muy ingenua-La miro sinceramente esta vez sin burlarse, había algo muy especial en Kagome aunque ella no se daba cuenta, muchos chicos se morían por salir con alguien tan inocente como su hermana, debía protegerla siempre o se aprovecharían.

-Me iré a cambiar-Se dio la media vuelta entrando al baño, vio su reflejo en el espejo con detalle, toco su rostro que tenia un aspecto pálido jamás le gusto su piel blanca como la leche, ni sus ojos que se parecían tanto al chocolate y mostraban siempre su estado de animo o su cabello rebelde y de un negro azabache que resaltaban sus facciones aniñadas…-Porque no soy como mamá o sango- Ellas siempre le habían parecido hermosas, seguro se parecía a su padre el cual no conocería ni en un millón de años.

------- -------------- - ----------------- ------------------- --------------

-Espero no huyas ¡Nuestro invitado ya llego!-Si seguía gritando seguro se desgarraría la voz, su adorado Inuyasha se veía sumamente sensual con esa playera que acentuaba su musculatura, sencillamente tenia el cuerpo ideal de un hombre.

-Me muero por conocerlas- Su tono de voz fue burlón y es que la realidad era que no pretendía quedar bien con las hijas de Kikyo, podía ser imposible lidiar con unas adolescentes así que descartaba el hecho de caerles bien.

-Baja tu primero yo lo are en un momento- Aspiro aire llenándose los pulmones para así poder mostrar una sonrisa al invitado de su madre. Se miro de nuevo en el espejo…-Incluso Sango se ve bien en ese vestido limón- Que insegura se encontraba no sabia bien si por su aspecto o por la actitud que debía tener ante el invitado.

-Tu debes ser la bella Sango- Le dio un cordial saludo sin perder ese toque coqueto que le caracterizaba, aquella niña era idéntica a su madre con porte y elegancia.

-Es un placer conocerlo, debo admitir que es guapo- Prefirió adelantarse al comedor por la mirada matadora que Kikyo le había dado.

Bajó las escaleras con letargo como si no planeara llegar al final, cuando vio a aquel hombre no pudo evitar quedarse de piedra. El corazón se le acelero la piel se le erizo, jamás en su vida había visto a alguien tan arrolladoramente atractivo.

-Kagome tardaste pero te vez preciosa querida-Pudo darse cuenta del nerviosismo de su hija, dio algunos pasos y le tomo las manos…-El es Inuyasha Taicho- Volteo la vista a Inuyasha que por unos segundos se quedo pasmado.

-Tu mama me ha hablado mucho de ti- Kagome..no olvidaría su nombre ya no, su belleza tenia un toque diferente al de Kikyo y Sango, le parecía una niña adorable.

-Espero la cena les guste- Comenzó a charlar con Inuyasha el cual tenia los ojos fijos en ella prestado el mayor interés posible.

Imposible quitarle los ojos de encima, ojos miel tan hermosos y seductores, le parecía algo obvio que su madre estuviese con un hombre tan apuesto, miro de soslayo a Sango que estaba emergida en sus pensamientos.

-Kagome me ha dicho tu mama que eres muy buena estudiante- Aquella niña tenia algo que irremediablemente llamaba su atención, irradiaba una frescura demasiado llamativa.

Trago saliva con dificultad, quería contestar pero las palabras no salían de la boca…-Creo que si- ¿Qué le pasaba? Acaso las caídas recibidas en el transcurso del día empezaban a darle problemas .

-Tu hija no tiene tu seguridad- Fue imposible no carcajearse por la respuesta temblorosa y poco sólida de Kagome.

-Tenle paciencia es un poco tímida-Lo acompaño en su burla inconcientemente, cuando estaba con Inuyasha su comportamiento cambiaba de una fría Kikyo a una calida y sentimental.

Pero que sujeto más engreído ¡como se atrevía a burlarse de ella! Se levanto de la silla colocando ambas palmas en la mesa…-No tengo hambre me iré a mi habitación- antes de que pudiese irse Kikyo se levanto de forma tan precipitada y por el gesto de su cara prefirió sentarse…-Siempre si tengo hambre-Sonrío fingidamente atragantándose con la saliva que se le atoro en la garganta.

-Organizamos esta cena para darles una noticia- ni siquiera Inuyasha sabia lo que diría pero era su oportunidad perfecta, muchas veces le mencionó vivir juntos sin embargo se negaba a la idea de que sus hijas compartieran casa con un extraño.

-¿Qué cosa?-Fijo los ojos en los de su madre consternada por su repentino cambio de humor, miro de soslayo a Sango que seguía en su mundo.

-Bueno lo que diré no es tema de discusión… Inuyasha vivirá con nosotras- Pudo sentir la mano masculina apoyada en la suya, agradecía que la noticia no le disgustara.

-¡No pienso vivir con un extraño!- No se dio cuenta de lo había dicho, solía pensar en voz alta una pésima costumbre, no aquello debía ser una farsa montada por su madre y ese hombre… ¿Vivir con un extraño?.

-A mi me parece muy bien mamá- Sango le sonrío a su madre y siguió jugueteando con la comida, aquello no le parecía tan descabellado como a Kagome quizás porque su enfoque liberal le permitía aceptar que un hombre y una mujer viviesen juntos sin estar casados o que el novio de su madre fuese cinco años más joven, cosa que su hermana aun no sabia.

-No seré un extraño por mucho tiempo-vaya que esa niña tenia un temperamento difícil, gritar de esa manera y llamarle extraño. A pesar de su comportamiento infantil seguía sonriendo sin dejar de ver aquellos ojos chocolate que le parecían extremadamente expresivos.

-Kagome espero que tu actitud de hoy no vuelva a repetirse-Kikyo se giro con la cara llena de preocupación ¿Había hecho lo correcto? Al principio todo aquello fue un juego, pero ahora con el apoyo de Sango las cosas no se veían tan difíciles para iniciar una relación seria.

**Continuara…. Bueno nueva historia, espero dejen sus comentarios y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Un enemigo muy agradable

** Cuando conoces al enemigo puede que te agrade más de lo que tu imaginas**

No podía evitar sentir nauseas cuando mencionaban el nombre de Inuyasha, si las cosas entre su madre y ese hombre llegaban lejos estaba seguro que pronto se convertiría en su padrastro…-¡No! Ni pensarlo- puso ambas manos en su cara esperando que así todo fuese una pesadilla.

-Kagome-Sango la observo minuciosamente ¿Qué le pasaba? Ni siquiera comprendía su antipatía por Inuyasha…- deberías conocerlo- Suspiro y salio del cuarto.

-Conocerlo- Arrugo la frente por la sola palabra ¡Jamás! Tuvo bastante con la cena, no entendía bien porque se quedaba helada cuando lo miraba pero quizás se debía a su terrible aire soberbio.

-Kagome- Empujo la puerta con algunas cajas en las manos que dejo caer al piso con cuidado…-Necesitamos hablar- No le cabía en la cabeza como siendo la más sensata tuviese problemas para aceptar a los hombres que entraban en su vida.

-Intentare ser más amable con él- No estaba en sus manos su comportamiento, incluso odiaba ser tan impulsiva. Ahora comprendía que tenia un grave problemas para relacionarse con el sexo opuesto.

-Eso espero, necesitamos ayuda- Le sonrío tomando las cajas, la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza en esos momentos era si podría formar una familia con Inuyasha.

La siguió con la cabeza gacha no quería toparse con esos ojos miel que la hipnotizaban, lo extraño de todo eso es que no dormirían juntos ¿Acaso lo hacían por ellas? Como si no supiese que por las noches se escabulliría para…-¡No!-Cerro los ojos con fuerza borrándose esas ideas locas.

-Empiezo a creer que te gusta gritar- Esa mañana se miraba extremadamente inocente, con el pantalón flojo y la blusa de color rosa con un peculiar dibujo de cerezas. El cabello suelto que en definitiva no se parecía al de Kikyo en nada. Si algún día fuese padre le gustaría una hija tan hermosa como Kagome.

-Suelo… hablar en voz alta- Las palabras les salieron con dificultad como si tuviese algo atorado en la garganta…-No a traído muchas cosas-Tenia bastante espacio en el cuarto para llenarlo de sus pertenencias sin embargo solo contaba con algunas cajas.

-Viajo ligero- Intentaba entablar una conversación o su imaginación le jugaba chueco. Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a su closet…-Olvide algo abajo estas en tu casa- Sonrío burlonamente y le paso por un lado.

Apretó los labios molesta por el comentario, claro que estaba en su casa observó el armario abierto y camino hasta llegar a él. Miro por la habitación hasta encontrar un pequeño banquito, lo coloco frente al closet y se subió en él

-Que… es es-to- Muchas veces le molesto no crecer más y esta era una de esas veces, estiro la mano lo más que pudo, pero para su mala suerte el banquito se movió torciéndole el pie, cerro los ojos esperando azotar contra el piso pero entonces sintió las manos sujetando su espalda y cintura.

-Deberías tener más cuidado- No la soltó la sujeto con fuerza cuando ella abrió los ojos, sus pupilas bajaron hasta su pecho donde sujetaba un oso de peluche.

No… No… mil veces no, solo a ella le pasaban estas cosas que momento más vergonzoso, trago saliva con dolor y le pareció eterno el tiempo que la tuvo entre sus brazos hasta que por fin la soltó…-Era de sango- Humedeció sus labios de puro nerviosismo.

-La próxima vez espera a que yo vuelva- Ahora entendía cuando Kikyo le decía que Kagome solía tener "pequeños accidentes".Vivir en esa casa lo convertía en el responsable de el bienestar no solo de Kikyo sino de sus hijas, algo que empezaba agradarle.

-Con permiso-Casi sale corriendo del cuarto, sentía las mejillas arder por la vergüenza no había dudas ante Inuyasha era la Hija problemática de Kikyo. Si aquello seguía así moriría de la pena.

-¿Paso algo? Kagome se veía muy perturbada-Kikyo dejo la ultima caja en la cama y se sentó en ella cruzando sus piernas de forma elegante…-Intenta llevarte bien con ella-Le sonrío coquetamente.

-Estas coqueteándome-Se acerco a ella se puso en cuclillas y le acaricio el rostro con la yema de los dedos…-Eres tan perfecta- si, de verdad que Kikyo le parecía la mujer de sus sueños, tanto que a veces pensaba que en cualquier momento desaparecería.

-Mamá donde dejo-Sango ladeo el rostro por la escena tan inusual, les sonrío por la reacción de ambos…-No se preocupen sigan con lo suyo- Cerro la puerta aguantándose la risa, entró a su habitación y no soporto más exploto en burla…-Deberías ver lo que están haciendo mamá y su novio-arrugo la frente cuando notó la mirada perdida de su hermana…-¿Kagome?-Se puso frente a ella examinándola.

-¿Que?- Le sonrío dándole el oso de peluche…-Lo recuerdas papá te lo dio antes de irse pensé que te gustaría conservarlo- Se sorprendió cuando Sango la abrazo.

-Por qué tienes que ser tan buena… se que te lastima recordar eso- Le parecía irreal que su hermana fuese tan infantil e ingenua y le costaba mucho estar cuidando de ella.

-¡Kagome, sango!- Se levanto de la cama un poco avergonzada no era grato que sus hijas la encontraran en situaciones comprometedoras, por eso meditó tanto el que Inuyasha viviese con ellas…-Tengo que salir a comprar algo de comida, Sango vienes- Le hizo una seña que la obligo a aceptar.

-Pero yo también quiero ir-Casi se le desorbitaron los ojos cuando escucho que tendría que quedarse en casa con aquel extraño.

-No podemos dejar a nuestro invitado sólo así que intenten llevarse bien- Bajó las escaleras con Sango y Kagome detrás, abrió la puerta y sango fue la primera en salir…-Se amable- antes que su hija pudiese decir algo le cerro la puerta.

-No muerdo Kagome- Inuyasha estaba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la cara. ¿Tendría miedo a los hombres? Solo eso explicaba el pánico a quedarse con él a solas.

Apretó los puños por el comentario tan grosero…-Es usted un engreído-¿Por qué debía quedarse callada? Lo pensaba y necesitaba sacarlo o explotaría, debía ser eso aquel hombre le parecía insoportable, lo peor de todo es que ese sentimiento la hacia sentirse una mala persona.

-Y tu una chiquilla graciosa- Se cruzo de brazos sin dejar su cínico encanto, imposible todas las mujeres e incluso las más pequeñas se morían por hablar con él y esta niña llegaba diciéndole que era un engreído.

-No soy una chiquilla tengo 17 años-Apretó los labios haciendo un gesto infantil, idiota el novio de su madre le parecía el más idiota del mundo.

-Tu madre dijo que fueras amable ¿Es tu forma de ser amable? Con tu nuevo padrastro-Aquello empezaba a ponerse interesante, así que la tranquila Kagome tenia carácter y uno muy fuerte.

-¡Usted no será mi padrastro! No podría convivir con alguien tan insoportable- Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso por aquella discusión, nunca había reñido con alguien así, experimentar aquello se convertía en algo incomprensible. ¿Qué le pasaba?.

-¿Insoportable yo? No soy yo quien tiene un comportamiento infantil Kagome- kagome… kagome como le gustaba pronunciar aquel nombre, ¡pero que cosas pensaba! No debía olvidar que aquella "mujer" era la hija de su novia.

Si las cosas seguían así aquello terminaría mal, caminó hasta él y suspiro pesadamente…-Por mi mamá intentare ser cordial pero no se fingir- relajo los brazos extendiendo las manos…-Me iré a bañar- subió las escaleras a paso rápido, la cabeza le daba vueltas por no comprender que le pasaba.

Nuevamente se recargo en la pared con la mirada perdida, ya empezaba a dudar si mudarse a esa casa fue buena idea tenia que hablar con kagome y aclarar al situación y lo haría en ese momento.

Dejo caer la ropa en el suelo, se enrollo una toalla en el cuerpo y antes que pudiese salir la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Corrió hasta ella para cerrarla pero lo único que causo fue empujar a Inuyasha hacia la pared.

-Te encuentras bien- Tuvo suerte en mantener el equilibrio y chocar contra el muro pero aun así la chiquilla maleducada se miraba enrojecida y atontada por el golpe.

Movió la cabeza en negación, estaba mareada no se explicaba por qué pero estar tan cerca de él la adormecía….-Me siento…-No aguantó más la presión se dejo caer en su pecho.

-¡Kagome!- Le dio algunas palmaditas en la cara, se quedo unos segundos con la mano en su mejilla que calida le parecía, la tomo en brazos y entró a la habitación depositándola en la cama. Ni siquiera tardo en reaccionar, cuando vio los ojos chocolate y sus mejillas sonrojadas le sonrío.

Por primera vez lo tenia tan cerca suyo, los ojos miel le parecían tan profundos totalmente diferentes a los de ese petulante de hace rato…-Siento el golpe- Se sentó sin dejar de sujetar la toalla.

-Será mejor que dejes el baño para después y descanses-Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta…-Estaré abajo- Cerro la puerta con lentitud escuchando el terrible rechinido de la madera.

Debía disculparse y dejar a un lado su poca química con Inuyasha lo haría por su mamá, se vistió rápidamente, cruzo el pasillo bajó las escaleras y ahí estaba sentado en el desayunador…-Quiero disculparme-se mordió los labios por la poca planeación.

Le sonrío levantándose…-Me empieza a preocupar tu mala suerte- por que de repente tenia tantas ganas de abrazarla y no solo eso sino de protegerla para que no se hiciese daño.

- He sobrevivido con ella no debería preocuparse- Después de todo no era tan arrogante incluso le empezaba aparecer amable, arrugo la frente cuando notó que se masajeaba el hombro…-¿Fue por el golpe?-.

-No es nada- Se sorprendió cuando Kagome se acerco y le descubrió el hombro, ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? Ni siquiera Kikyo lo hacia.

-Tienes un moretón-Se mordió los labios llevándose la mano a la barbilla…-Espera un momento-Corrió subiendo las escaleras a un ritmo impresionante, su mamá siempre usaba una crema para los moretones, entró al baño, se agacho buscando en el mueble…-Donde esta- En buen momento desaparecía, sonrío cuando vio la crema al final.

-¿Kagome?- sonrío levemente cuando la joven se golpeo contra el mueble, se agacho poniéndose en cuclillas…-Eres un imán para los problemas-Le acaricio la frente con dulzura, sin darse cuenta estaba tan cerca suyo que podía percibir el aroma de su cabello… cítricos.

Cada célula de su cuerpo se alboroto de forma asombrosa, el corazón le latía tan rápido que tenia miedo que pudiese escucharlo…-Esto…Esto ayudara a tu moretón-se puso en pie con las mejillas encendidas.

¿Qué había pasado? Aquello no estaba bien, estaba experimentando atracción por la hija de Kikyo…-Yo me la pondré-sintió alivio cuando Kagome le dio la crema.

Dios se iba a desmayar de nuevo, jamás el nerviosismo se apodero tanto de ella como en esa ocasión, para su buena suerte el ruido de abajo la hizo salir del trance…-Llegó mama iré a ayudarle-¿Qué pasaba? Porque le remordía la conciencia aquella extraña sensación de su estomago.

-¡Kagome! Que bueno que bajas- Si su sentido de madre no le engañaba, su hija tenia algo podía verlo en su mirada…-Te peleaste con Inuyasha verdad-Suspiro pesadamente cuando no hubo respuesta.

No podía decirle que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento ni siquiera ella lo comprendía, miro de soslayo a sango que no dejaba de verla…-Es agradable-Ni siquiera tenia hambre esperaba Inuyasha no comentara nada sobre el golpe.

-Me alegro, bueno ¿Dónde esta él?- Su respuesta llegó de inmediato, su querido novio bajó las escaleras, pero al igual que Kagome su gesto estaba tenso.

-Me moría de hambre- Claro que estaba a punto de morirse pero no de hambre sino de angustia por sentir atracción por Kagome, ¡le llevaba 8 años! Solo era una niña.

------------- --------------- ---------------- ------------------- -----------

-Tu y Kagome ¿Se llevan mejor? Ella se miraba tensa en la cene y tu igual- Esos dos le ocultaban algo y llegaría al final.

-Es tu imaginación- ¿Se escucharía el barullo que habían hecho? Nunca debió aceptar mudarse, ser cuidadoso no era exactamente una de sus cualidades.

Deslizo los dedos por el pecho de Inuyasha, algo andaba mal incluso cuando acababan de hacer el amor notaba su distancia. La única explicación era que aun no estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso

Maldita sea no podía dormir de solo pensar que en la habitación contigua estaba su mama con aquel hombre de ojos demoniacos, que le provocaba un exceso hormonal…-¡AAH!-Se tapo la boca por el grito, torpe siempre hablando en voz alta.

-¡Ya duérmete!-Le aventó con una almohada poniéndose otra en la cabeza, algo extraño sucedía conocía a su hermana pero esperaría para que se lo contara por si misma.

------ -------------- ---------------- - --------- ------------ ------------- -------------

Coloco ambas manos en el desayunador y observo la pared, fin de semana y se levantaba temprano. Ni siquiera tenia hambre solo esperaba poder ocultarse todo el día en su cuarto y no salir de ahí.

-Tu tampoco puedes dormir-Se dirigió hasta ella sentándose enfrente…-Kagome ¿Tienes hambre?- paso la mano por su cabellera desparramando algunos mechones.

Le sonrío atontada por lo esplendido que se veía esa mañana ¿Podía alguien verse también?, su mama si que tenia suerte…-No mucha-coloco ambas manos en las mejillas apoyando los codos en la mesa.

-Luces muy infantil cuando haces eso- Esto se parecía a una conversación, le agradaba poder hablar así por lo general sus platicas se reducían a trabajo o banalidades.

Cambio de posición inmediatamente echándose para atrás…-Si creo, pero no fui yo quien discutió con una "niña" de 17 años- Tonta por qué siempre tenia que discutir con él.

-Quizás me enojó que me digieras lo que de verdad pensabas de mi- Si hacia memoria ni en un millón de años una mujer le hubiese dicho eso.

-Perdón por eso-le sonrío tiernamente, al menos había perdido el miedo para hablar con Inuyasha.

-Que bueno que los veo juntos- Kikyo terminó de bajar las escaleras, se acerco a la barra para después darle un beso a Inuyasha.

El estomago se le revolvió prefirió distraerse con otra cosa….-Creo que me iré a dormir un poco más-Antes de poder levantarse su mama la detuvo apoyando su mano en la suya.

-Haremos un viaje familiar a la playa dile a sango- Eso le daría oportunidad para que sus hijas conocieran un poco más a su próximo esposo.

Asentó con la cabeza y se giro…."viaje familiar" acaso su mamá pensaba casarse con Inuyasha, pero si apenas lo conocían y por alguna extraña razón que seguía sin comprender eso le causaba malestar…-Sango levántate- se hecho en la cama con los ojos perdidos.

-Para que- extendió los brazos poniéndose de pie…-Te vez terrible-Se tallo los ojos y bostezo.

-Iremos a la playa- Uno de sus lugares preferidos, aunque no sabia nadar pero el viento salado en la cara, el sol la hacían sentirse viva.¡Si eso le faltaba! Un poco de sol desaparecería las absurdas ideas.

------------ ------------------ ---------------- -----------------

-Mamá se ve muy feliz con Inuyasna ¿No te parece?-Terminó de ponerse bloqueador y se acomodo en la arena, esperaba que el color bronceado le diera suerte en el amor.

-Si creo que si- Kagome trago saliva con dolor abrazando sus piernas, su mamá y hermana eran de verdad hermosas, con la piel de porcelana que se tornaba de un hermoso color dorado con el sol, en cambio ella terminaba como un tomate rojo y adolorido.

-Iré por algunas bebidas ¿Quieren algo niñas?- Kikyo se sacudió la arena esperando que respondieran.

-Agua de coco estaría bien-Sango le sonrío y siguió tomando el sol despreocupadamente.

-Para mi nada, gracias mamá- Lo mejor seria dar un paseo por la playa para despejar su cabeza.

-Estas muy callada ¿No te gusta el paisaje?- Todo el viaje la observo, cada gesto, cada suspiro que daba. Conocer al enemigo le permitía sentirse seguro, no le gustaban las sorpresas y esa niña si que le había dado varias.

-Me encanta, solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza- Ni siquiera sabia porque le decía lo que de verdad pensaba en esos momentos, pero la hacia sentirse segura. ¿Así era tener un padre?.

-Vamos este viaje es para conocernos-Se levanto, le extendió la mano y espero a que ella la tomara. Si quería ser un buen padre debía ganarse su confianza, seguro que con el tiempo aquel pensamiento absurdo desaparecería.

No pudo evitarlo fue como una atracción, sujetó su mano. Él la levanto de un tirón siendo delicado pero firme. Cuando lo miraba tan cerca suyo era conciente de lo pequeña que se sentía a comparación de aquel hombre.

-Sango vienes- Se esperaba una negativa de la muchacha lo cual de verdad deseaba y tuvo suerte pues Sango prefirió quedarse. Seguramente a Kikyo no le molestaría que pasara tiempo con su "nueva hija"…-¿Por qué te gusta tanto el mar Kagome?- Su querida novia ya le había comentado la fascinación de la joven hacia las playas.

Buena pregunta sin embargo sabia la respuesta, fijo las pupilas en las olas que se mecían lentamente…-Cuando estaba pequeña solíamos venir aquí- Imposible que no se le hiciese un nudo en la garganta, se lleno los pulmones de aire y continuo la historia…-Mamá estuvo casada por muchos años… pensé que era mi padre, le gustaba mucho venir aquí dijó que me enseñaría a nadar, jamás lo hizo sin embargo fueron los momentos más felices de toda mi vida-Después de eso solo recordaba disputas, problemas económicos, llanto y dolor.

Se contuvo las ganas de abrazarla, no sabia si solo seria un abrazo o querría algo más de ella…-Debió ser difícil, pero Kikyo es fuerte y ustedes también- Ahora comprendía cuando le hablaban de personas que podían despertar confianza sin conocerlas lo suficiente, kagome era una de esas personas.

-Un poco pero ahora estamos bien- Se cubrió el sol con las manos, a pesar de que le encantaban los paseos por la playa no se podía permitir estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol o seguro terminaría con un sangrado de nariz…-Podemos descansar- Caminó hasta una palmera sentándose en la arena.

-Si que debo cuidarte-Le sonrío dándose la vuelta, pudo notar las mejillas encendidas por la pequeña caminata, e incluso su agitación… que frágil empezaba a parecerle.

Arrugo la frente por la repentina actitud ¿A dónde iba? Que grosero seguro regresaría y la dejaría sola, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Que fatiga ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan débil?. Las gotitas de agua fría le cayeron en la cara haciendo que abriera los ojos…- Gracias-Se levanto tomando el agua.

-No habras pensado que te dejaría aquí Kagome- Por la cara que había puesto dedujo que si, una pequeña gota de agua resbalo por sus labios recorriendo su cuello y desapareciendo debajo de la blusa…-Hace calor-Se volteo a otro lado perturbado por sus pensamientos.

-Si mucho- No podía ser, estaba insolada …-No me siento bien- La segunda vez que se encontraba atontada y frente a él.

Sujetó su brazo ayudándole a sentarse…-La próxima vez usaras una gorra-Claro que saldrían de nuevo, le agradaba en exceso su presencia.

-¡Una gorra!-Parpadeo varias veces, si supiera que traía una pero la había olvidado en el carro…-Si buena idea-Se mordió los labios y sonrío para si misma por lo gracioso que le pareció su olvido.

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí aprovechemos el tiempo, ¿Tienes novio?- Solo preguntaba aquello para que existiera una mejor comunicación ¿O era algo más?, definitivamente debía convencer a su cabeza de que no era así.

Se sonrojo por semejante cuestionamiento…-No, tengo serios problemas para relacionarme con el sexo opuesto-No se dio cuenta de su respuesta, fue espontánea, pero a los segundos se sonrojo por ser tan directa.

-Kagome sueles sonrojarte mucho cuando hablas conmigo ¿Por qué?- Le intrigaba saber que la ponía tan nerviosa, seria su pésima forma de relación con los hombres o algo más.

**Continuara…. Esta relación es algo complicada, es evidente la confusión de ambos personajes, y las platicas inusuales se empiezan a convertir en costumbre. ¿Qué pasara después? Si la tensión esta presente cada segundo.**


	3. Negación

No lo podía creer que hombre tan directo, esquivo los ojos miel con astucia así seria más fácil contestar a la pregunta…-Tus ojos- ¿Sus ojos? Que tonterías decía aunque tenia algo de cierto, cuando miraba los ojos miel podía perderse en ellos y sentirse tan tonta y avergonzada….-Son demasiado profundos-.

¿Profundos? Le sonrío de medio lado mostrando sus colmillos que sobresalía de tal forma que le daba un aspecto misterioso…- Nadie me había dicho eso y ¿Qué vez en ellos?- No pararía de preguntar le gustaba hablar con Kagome.

-Inseguridad, tu le haces creer a todos que eres un hombre fuerte pero en el fondo estas tan inseguro de todo- No sabia si había hecho bien en confesar aquello, pero era lo que veía, y no solo eso sino que dentro de esa mirada había tanta intensidad, ahora estaba segura de envidiar lo dichosa que seria su madre con ese hombre.

-Así… puede ser , ahora me toca a mi- Le parecía imposible que alguien conociera a fondo sus verdaderos sentimientos, no se equivocaba le temía a relacionarse demasiado con las personas, tanto que mantenía un muro inmenso entre él y kikyo.

-No vas a encontrar nada interesante en mi, pero si quieres adelante- Se autoanalizaba a diario, si existía alguien aburrido en el mundo ella tenia el titulo.

-Tu le temes a tu intensidad, reprimes excesivamente tus impulsos- Ni un segundo le quito las pupilas de encima, tenia tan solo horas de conocerla sin embargo parecían semanas, los ojos de Kagome hablaban…-Te preocupas tanto por los demás que descuidas lo que tu quieres-Eso lo supo desde el momento que entro en sus vidas, de sango podía entenderse su personalidad era abierta pero Kagome siendo tan reservada no tuvo opción más que callarse el terrible disgusto.

-Mama debe estarnos buscando-Se puso en pie tragando saliva con dolor, si lo pensaba todo lo que dijo la describía a la perfección, le molestaba tanto que un desconocido la conociera tan bien ¿Era tan predecible?.

-------------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------ --------

-¡Ahí vienen!-Kikyo se levanto y sin darse cuenta arrojo arena a Sango que hizo lo mismo limpiándose la cara…-Ya veo que no se llevan tan mal-Así que al final de cuentas su hija aceptaba a Inuyasha.

-Tienes una hija muy interesante- Ladeo el rostro observando a Kagome que se sonrojo por el comentario. ¿Podía existir alguien que se apenara tanto? Pensaba que no pero ella era la prueba viviente de que si.

-Mama creo que deberíamos volver a la casa, recuerda que hoy Sango debe salir- Ni siquiera podía pronunciar el nombre de ese hombre que alguna vez llamó papa.

Sango miró a kagome con pena, a veces discutía fuertemente con su padre por la forma tan arrogante en que trataba a su hermana, incluso se preguntaba como podía ser hija de un hombre cruel y sin escrúpulos…-Por mi no hay problema, me gusta estar aquí- Si a su hermana le gustaba la playa se quedarían ahí.

-No, Kagome tiene razón… tu padre se enojaría conmigo- Nunca había hablado con Inuyasha sobre su ex marido, debió hacerlo pero mencionarlo le causaba dolor de cabeza.

-------------------- --------------------------- --------------------- ----------

-Debimos quedarnos en la playa- Termino de cepillarse el cabello y sonrío al ver su reflejo en el espejo…-¿Te pasa algo Kagome?-Dejó el cepillo en el mueble y se acerco a su hermana sentándose a su lado.

-No- Le sonrío para calmar la curiosidad de Sango, en ese momento había demasiadas dudas en su cabeza. Inuyasha… solo con el podía hablar y decir lo que pensaba.

-¡Estas enamorada!- Abrió los labios impresionada por el gesto rígido de su hermana, no había dudas, lo notaba en su mirada.

-¡Claro que no!-¿Enamorada? Imposible no no no no mil veces no. Ladeo la cara por las pupilas de Sango que se clavaron en las suyas como estacadas intentando adentrarse a su alma.

-A mi no me puedes mentir- Arrugo la frente por la desconfianza de Kagome, la primera vez que le gustaba un chico y se lo ocultaría pero que desconsiderada.

-Sango tu papá ya esta aquí- Gritó desde abajo con el gesto rígido y sin dejar de verlo…- Naraku tráela temprano- no lo soportaba, solo mantenía una relación cordial pero incluso eso se le dificultaba….-Sango me ha comentado que le gustaría salir también con Kagome-.

-Kikyo, no soy el padre de kagome deberían aceptarlo las dos- Le sonrío cínicamente, suspiro y cerro los ojos…-Deberías decirle de una vez por todas que fue producto de una violación- la única razón por la que se fingió tantos años el padre de Kagome fue por Kikyo, pero como ya no eran nada podía hablar con libertad.

Se quedo helada al escuchar aquello, no podía creerlo. El pasillo se volvió inmenso de la impresión. Su madre había sido violada, se tapo la boca evitando emitir un sollozo. Caminó con lentitud hasta la habitación apoyando la mano en la puerta…-Sango parece desesperado- no supo como emitió palabras pero lo hizo.

-Nos veremos en la noche cuídate-Salio casi corriendo del cuarto, le encantaba pasar tiempo con su papá pero siempre que lo hacia el corazón se le oprimía de pensar que Kagome jamás había visto a su padre.

Respiro pausadamente asimilando la noticia, enterarse de esa forma casi le causa un paro cardiaco, eso explicaba tantas cosas… Su madre prácticamente le había prohibido mencionar el tema de su padre, la abandono eso le hizo creer pero que la violaran…-no -.

Apoyo la mano en la pared y al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Kagome se acerco….- Estas tristes por tu papa- No era nada bueno siendo prudente.

-Si- apretó los puños intentando no llorar…-Inuyasha si alguien te oculta algo ¿Por qué seria?- conocía la respuesta sin embargo necesitaba escucharla. Kikyo le oculto la verdad porque temía lastimarla pero enterarse de esa forma la destrozo.

Arrugo la frente por la pregunta, ¿Qué le pasaba? Incluso su actitud era demasiado pasiva, ausente de todo…-Ocultamos la verdad para no lastimarnos y no lastimar al resto-Se agacho un poco para ver mejor su expresión.

-Lo supuse-Trago saliva con dolor y apretó los dientes, iba a explotar si se guardaba la noticia…-Iré abajo- le dio la espalda, quería correr lo más lejos posible.

Le tomo la mano jalándola hacia él, la abrazo intentando consolarla, aunque no demostrara su inestabilidad podía sentir que no se encontraba bien…-Kagome puedes confiar en mi- Seria su hija… debía olvidar esa atracción.

No correspondió el abrazo, solo hundió la cabeza en su pecho. Que bien era estar en sus brazos, podía olvidar su terrible problema estando así. Los ojos se le humedecieron por la presión de su pecho.

-Que esta pasando aquí-Fijo los ojos en la escena, era su hija pero verla así con Inuyasha le causo un gran malestar.

Se separo rápidamente con la cara envuelta en lagrimas…-Es cierto ¿Yo soy producto de una violación?-Su pobre madre tuvo que cuidarla, amarla todo este tiempo, ¿Alguna vez habrá sentido odio?.

Se quedo fría por la inesperada pregunta, el gesto inexpresivo se le deformo…-Kagome… eres mi hija y sabes que te amo- Que más podía decirle.

-Quiero estar sola mamá- Caminó con lentitud pasándole por un lado, le dolía saberse hija de un desdichado que abuso de su madre cuando solo tenia 14 años.

Inuyasha intento alcanzarla pero Kikyo lo detuvo sujetando su muñeca…-No, déjala- en esos momentos no tenia las fuerzas para contarle como ocurrió todo…-Necesita pensar- era una pésima madre por mentirle, ni siquiera podía verla a los ojos sin desmoronarse.

-Kikyo no creo que sea bueno que salga en ese estado- Que familia más complicada, justo cuando llegaba él los problemas se desataban. No le gusta ver a Kikyo tan triste pero le apenaba que Kagome se enterara de esa forma…-Porque nunca me lo dijiste- Ahora todo se aclaraba, la actitud fría e indiferente, fue la forma de sobrellevar la perdida de su infancia.

-No es algo de lo que me guste hablar Inuyasha-Le daba asco recordar como ocurrió todo, los años habían pasado y las imágenes estaban tan frescas como si hubiese sido ayer.

-No estas sola, yo estoy contigo-Si… estaban juntos, logro entrar a su vida, conocer a sus hijas ¿Por qué no era feliz?.

-Te lo agradezco- Que haría sin Inuyasha a su lado, cuando lo conoció su primera impresión fue que era un hombre soberbio, petulante y coqueto quizás esa fue la razón por la que acepto salir con él, no quería una relación seria pero ahora formaban una familia.

-------------------- ------------------ --------

Observo las nubes que cubrían el cielo, iba a llover incluso el clima se ponía en su contra, se abrazo a si misma por el viento helado que le rozo la piel. Al menos a la orilla del mar sus problemas se volvían insignificantes, se dejo caer en la arena cerro los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedo totalmente dormida.

Se despertó por el estruendoso ruido de los truenos, se tallo los ojos para después fijar las pupilas en el cielo. Era imposible creer que esta mañana el sol tapizaba el cielo y que ahora parecía imposible verlo con tantas nubes…-Que buena suerte- No quería regresar a su casa no aun, no tenia el valor para ver a Kikyo a los ojos.

-Inuyasha estas seguro que esta aquí- Que preocupación, no se espero que desapareciera por tanto tiempo…-¿Y si le paso algo?- siempre era tan serena y ahora que necesitaba estarlo no podía, de no ser por Inuyasha que se mostraba calmado tendría una crisis de nervios.

-Tranquila, tu me dijiste que era su lugar favorito- Le parecía imposible que siendo su hija no supiera donde podría estar. Estacionó el carro en el primer lugar que vio, la playa estaba desierta…-Nos dividiremos para buscarla-se bajo y fue directo hacia donde habían estado esa mañana.

No tenia prisa por llegar, incluso arrastraba los pies. Las gotitas de agua le cayeron en la piel, que frío ni siquiera se trajo una chaqueta. Ningún local se encontraba abierto, las gotitas se volvieron más intensas…-¡Es un castigo!- Ahora se volvía loca.

-¡No es un castigo pero tu mama te dará uno!- Le sonrío cuando la vio, un gran peso se le quito de encima, al menos estaba bien.

-Inuyasha…-Susurro para si misma, se quedo parada esperando que él se acercara. ¿Por qué el corazón le latía tan rápido?, la lluvia hacia que su camisa se pegara a su piel ¿Podía ser más perfecto? Seguramente ella lucia terrible.

-Estas temblando- porque se presentaba así como un ángel bajó la lluvia…-Kagome-Le aparto algunos mechones mojados del rostro.

Así que… estaba enamorada del novio de su madre, no había duda, alguna vez le hablaron del amor. Se hizo para atrás cuando Inuyasha se acerco.

-No tengas miedo-Coloco su mano en la mejilla de la muchacha que lo observaba con los ojos expresivos y asustados. No supo bien que lo orillaba a hacer esto pero ya no toleraba la tentación, la beso algo fugaz y rápido, poco usual en él.

Siguió con los ojos abiertos por la impresión, se quedo helada al sentir los labios masculinos en los suyos. Incluso el frío quedo en segundo termino.

Se separo cuando recobro la razón ¡Santo dios que había hecho!…-Kagome- Era un imbecil…-Me recuerdas tanto a Kikyo- ¡Mentira! Eso solo era un autoengaño para limpiarse la conciencia por lo que acababa de hacer.

Arrugo la frente por el comentario, así que la beso porque se parecía a su mama. Debía abofetearlo o mejor dejar de hablarle para siempre…-No te preocupes no le diré nada- Se callaría porque quería la felicidad de Kikyo y si ella se enteraba de algo así le destrozaría el corazón.

-Estas enojada- Por qué no le convencía la actitud de la joven, ¿No había sentido nada? ¿su beso solo fue un percance absurdo? .

-No, solo te dejaste llevar porque me parezco a mi mamá, así que no significó nada- Estaba molesta como nunca lo había estado , si, Kikyo era mucho más bonita, sofisticada, simplemente perfecta y él igual, en cambio ella tan torpe e imperfecta por eso no había tenido novio.

-¡Kagome, Inuyasha!- Corrió hasta ellos, abrazo a su hija y el alma le volvió al cuerpo por verla a salvo…-Vamos a casa tenemos que hablar- Esta vez le diría toda la verdad, no tenia nada que ocultar si algo bueno tenia su vida eso era Kagome.

Se separo y le sonrío…-No hay nada de que hablar, entiendo todo y no me gustaría que recordaras cosas que te lastiman-No necesitaba saber como fue, ya bastante le dolía saberse hija de un desconocido. Tampoco sentía culpa por el beso que acababa de recibir, después de todo la beso por el parecido con Kikyo lo que la llevaba a concluir que es como si hubiese besado a su mama y no a ella.

Porque le parecía insoportable la idea de que su beso pasara desapercibido, le sorprendía a cada segundo, esa mujer era lo bastante complicada para estresarlo.

-------------- ------------- --------------- ---------------

-No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo-Se estremeció por la noticia, ponerse en el lugar de su hermana le parecía horrible.

-Es cierto Sango- No había llorado ni lo haría, no lo necesitaba lo que en ese momento deseaba era volverse más fuerte, se mordió los labios con delicadeza y nuevamente la imagen de aquel beso le lleno la cabeza…-Sango si te enamoraras de una persona pero no es correcto ¿Qué harías?- No sabia como plantear la pregunta ni siquiera conocía sus sentimientos.

-Kagome el amor siempre es correcto, cuando amas a alguien luchas por esa persona claro que siempre abra alguien que salga lastimado- Si, no había duda su hermana estaba enamorada la pregunta era ¿De quien?.

-Ya veo- seguramente si su hermana supiera sus confusos sentimientos no diría lo mismo, Inuyasha ¡apenas se conocían! Como podía sentir algo por un desconocido.

- !Sango kagome bajen a desayunar¡- Nunca se imagino que su hija fuese tan comprensiva, no querer siquiera escuchar la larga historia de su horrible pasado. Siempre supo que Kagome sacrificaba sus propios deseos por el bienestar de otros, y eso solo era una demostración.

-Kikyo me gustaría llevar a las chicas a la escuela- Si tenia suerte conversaría unos minutos a solas con su "hijastra".

-Me parece muy bien, tenles paciencia Kagome suele tardarse un poco- Al menos tendría una mañana tranquila, sin estreses..-Te veo en el trabajo- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio apresuradamente de la casa antes que Inuyasha desistiera de su idea.

Terminó de cepillarse el cabello, se giro y cuando vio a Sango recostada en la cama apretó los labios…-¿Por qué no te has cambiado?- se cruzo de brazos molesta, ahora resulta que era ella quien retrazaría su llegada.

-Hoy entro tarde así que allá te veo- Se cobijo de nuevo y cerro los ojos, dudaba recuperar el sueño por la noticia que le había dado Kagome pero al menos lo intentaría.

-Esta bien nos vemos- Suspiro pesadamente, agarro su mochila y cruzo el pasillo con lentitud…-Disculpa la tard…- Miro a su alrededor, su mama no estaba, solo Inuyasha con una sonrisa cínica en la cara.

-Yo te llevare a la escuela ¿Y sango?- recorrió al a muchacha de pies a cabeza, de verdad que se miraba linda e ingenua con el uniforme escolar.

-Entrara tarde- Trago saliva difícilmente por lo incomodo de la situación, debía alejarse de él, olvidarse de sus absurdos sentimientos que no tenían ningún sentido.

-Vamos- le dio la espalda caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió esperando que ella saliera primero. Fue imposible quitar la vista de la falda escolar que se mecía de un lado a otro con su caminar.

-Gracias- Acaso intentaba demostrarle lo caballeroso que podía ser, ya bastante tenia con su apariencia salida de un cuento de hadas. Le abrió la puerta esperando que se subiera lo que hizo rápidamente.

Le dio la vuelta al carro llegando a la otra puerta, se subió inserto las llaves y acelero, tenia que estar lo más lejos posible de esa casa para poder hablar…-Debemos hablar- No se dio cuenta lo rápido que iba.

Se aferro al asiento con el cuerpo tenso…-Vamos muy rápido-seguro sufrirían un accidente ese hombre podía ser un caballero o un animal salvaje…-¡Baja la velocidad!- para su terrible desgracia sus deseos fueron escuchados, se freno bruscamente.

-Lo siento, cuando manejó no me mido- Siempre tenia precaución, pero por alguna razón estando con Kagome se olvidaba de que era un hombre con responsabilidades.

-Nos desviamos de la escuela- Respiraba agitadamente por el susto, si su madre supiera lo irresponsable y descuidado que era seguro terminaba su relación.

-Kagome, me molesta tanto que no me digas lo que sientes- No le cabía en la cabeza que no mencionara el beso, todas las mujeres le decían lo bien que besaba lo galante que era pero ella no eso de verdad le hería su orgullo.

-No hay nada de que hablar me iré caminando- Se bajo del automóvil dispuesta a marcharse, si se quedaba más tiempo cometería una locura ¡era el novio de su madre! Quizás su futuro padrastro.

-No te iras- Demasiado lenta, sujeto su mano empujándola contra la camioneta y haciendo que tirara su mochila. Coloco ambas manos aprisionándola…-Por una vez en tu vida enfrenta las cosas-.

Se perdió en sus ojos miel, incluso se le olvido respirar de la impresión… estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento calido en el rostro…-¡Me besaste porque creíste era Kikyo!- Ladeo el rostro molesta de solo recordar sus palabras.

Se hizo para atrás cuando escucho la respuesta, así que había sido eso…-Dime algo dejaras de hablarme por eso- Ahora que pensaba bien las cosas, se merecía eso y más compararlas cuando eran tan diferentes. Kikyo siempre calmada, indiferente incluso posesiva. Kagome definitivamente una caja de sorpresas.

-Eso quisiera pero no creo poder- No solía hablar con la gente como lo hacia con Inuyasha o Sango, ni siquiera se dio cuenta como empezó todo eso.

Se agacho levantándole el rostro…-¿Por qué?- Tuvo la sensación que si seguía tan cerca de sus labios cometería otra locura sin embargo no pudo evitar la cercanía.

-No lose- Tantas preguntas delatarían su secreto, porque eso seria siempre. Un enamoramiento adolescente que seguramente olvidaría tarde o temprano eso era o eso quería creer.

-Kagome, por qué me pareces tan terriblemente atrayente- Paso su dedo por la mejilla de la muchacha hasta rozar sus labios…-Deberías irte lo más lejos posible o cometeré otra locura- Todas las mujeres con las que había estado solían ser expertas en el arte de seducir pero ella no, le seducía su inocencia.

Dejo caer las manos a sus costados, el corazón le latía desenfrenadamente como si fuese a explotar en ese momento. Cerro los ojos cuando lo vio acercarse, otra vez esa sensación placentera y mágica. Intento mover los labios torpemente.

Coloco ambas manos en el rostro de Kagome obligándola a acercarse. Que extraña sensación ¿por qué con ella era diferente?, tenia una desesperación terrible por no parar y quedarse así.

No pudo moverse por la presión del cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo. Esto no se comparaba con lo de la playa, perdería la conciencia si la seguía besando así como si quisiera todo de ella. No dejaba de temblar por las mariposas en su estomago que jugueteaban dentro de su cuerpo.

Se separo abruptamente, solo fue un instante que le pareció eterno…-Esto es lo más estupido que he hecho en mi vida- Sonrío con sarcasmo alejándose de la muchacha…- Eres la hija de mi novia- se carcajeo con amargura, quería a Kikyo pero entonces porque besaba a kagome.

Recuperaba el aliento, así era un beso millones de veces mejor de lo que le describió sango. ¿sentiría siempre igual cuando fuese besada?, lo miro fijamente preocupada por su repentino cambio de actitud…-Inuyasha- ¿Debía preguntarle porque la besaba? le atemorizaba su respuesta y prefería quedarse callada.

-¡Kagome… kagome… kagome!-Tarareo fuertemente su nombre, solía actuar como un loco cuando algo se salía de control, no era conveniente para alguien tan inestable estar en una situación así.

-¡Deja de comportarte como un loco!- ¿Ella había dicho eso? Actuaba así porque le dolía traicionar a Kikyo no había otra explicación. Si alguien salía herido seguramente seria ella.

-¡Tu me estas volviendo loco!- La voz ronca subía de tono, estaba apunto de explotar hasta cierto punto se aprovechaba de Kagome, ¿estaba jugando con ella? Solo era un capricho más o de verdad le interesaba y por eso se arriesgaba a perder a la mujer de hielo.

Cerro los ojos cuando se acerco de nuevo…-No lo ha-gas- No deseaba enamorarse, se negaba a aceptar que lo estaba, su primer beso fue como lo soñó, dulce sin malicia pero el que acababa de recibir le hacia pensar cosas absurdas.

-¿No?…-Le tomo el rostro haciendo que lo levantara para volver a caer en la exquisita tentación, los labios de la joven lo atraían como un imán, la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Su evidente nerviosismo le parecía maravilloso, ¿Cómo podía alguien volverlo inconciente de sus acciones?.

No podía negarse, por más que deseara correr y rogarle perdón a su madre ese sentimiento crecía dentro de su cuerpo y la hacia perder la razón. La presión, la combinación de su saliva con la suya le causaban un desajuste hormonal. Resiste… Resiste lo empujo tan fuerte como pudo…-Esto no esta bien- ¿Así besaba a Kikyo? Ya ni siquiera podía concebir verlos juntos, le provocaba un dolor horrible en el pecho.

**(Bueno esta muy claro que existe una gran confusión entre ambos, Kagome totalmente negada a sentir algo por Inuyasha. Pero que pasara cuando ambos se den cuenta de lo que ocurre verdaderamente dentro de sus corazones)**


	4. confesión

Intento respirar con tranquilidad…-Se que no esta bien- Kikyo su pobre novia, quizás futura esposa estaba siendo traicionada, definitivamente no tenia remedio mujeriego en el pasado mujeriego en el presente y futuro. ¿Si Kikyo no lo hizo cambiar quien lo haría?.

-Yo te prometo que no le diré nada pero aléjate de mi- Si las cosas terminaban en ese momento seguro el dolor pasaría, debía pasar.

-No me pidas eso Kagome-Dos desconocidos que se habían complicado la vida, ¿Existía el amor a primera vista? Eso explicaba la situación sin embargo no creía en romanticismos baratos.

-Te das cuenta que ni siquiera tienes una semana viviendo en nuestra casa- ¿Cómo llegaron hasta ese punto?, no le cabía en la cabeza que dos personas pudiesen enamorarse tan rápidamente.

-Eso es lo que me esta volviendo loco-Recordaba como si fuese ayer la primera vez que vio a Kikyo, una mujer más a quien conquistar le tomó tiempo enamorarse. ¿Por qué con kagome era diferente? No estaba enamorado, imposible.

-Déjame tranquila Taicho-Se agacho levantando su mochila, esta vez fue rápida debía estar lo más lejos posible de él. En ese momento era la peor persona del mundo, correspondió el beso, deseaba otro, miles si fuese posible y eso la estaba matando, la culpa de traicionar a su propia madre.

La miro alejarse, se apoyo en la camioneta con la vista fija en el cielo…-Imbecil, tu si que eres un imbecil Inuyasha- De todas las mujeres del mundo porque le tenia que gustar Kagome.¡Gustar claro solo era deseo! Si cumplía su capricho se olvidaría de ella.

------------ ------------------- --------------------- --------------------- -------------

-Higurashi te notas cansada- Se sentó frente a la chica con una sonrisa tierna e infantil, le costaba mucho saber de que hablar con ella, ojala pudiese desenvolverse como lo hacia con otras personas.

-Hojo hola- Trago saliva y correspondió la sonrisa, no deseaba conversar con nadie ni siquiera con Sango, su único deseo era encontrar una respuesta y hacer lo correcto.

-Quizás no es buen momento pero ¿Te gustaría un helado después de clases?-Tenia semanas invitándola a salir, una oportunidad bastaría para demostrarle lo mucho que le interesaba.

-Hojo agradezco tu invitación pero tengo otro compromiso- Se levanto, agarro sus libros y caminó por el pasillo. Le hubiese encantado sentir interés por él pero definitivamente su extrema amabilidad no era lo suyo.

-¡Kagome!-Corrió hasta llegar a su hermana, el pecho subía y bajaba de la ajetreada carrera…-Inuyasha vendrá por nosotras, mamá me aviso que saldría tarde pero me harías un gran favor- Espero mucho tiempo el momento indicado para quedarse después de clases y así conocer al muchacho más popular del colegio.

-¿Cuál?-Arrugo la frente por la terrible noticia, maldito Inuyasha ¿Qué planeaba ahora? Y porque justamente se le ocurría a Sango dejarla a solas con él, quizás si le contaba su problema la ayudaría pero terminaría odiándola por tan grave error.

-Necesito quedarme después de clases, ¿Podrías decirle que tuve tarea?-Puso su mejor cara solamente así conseguiría el apoyo de Kagome, la cual era pésima mintiendo.

-Si-En otras circunstancias se hubiese negado rotundamente, ansiaba verlo pero ¡era el novio de su madre! La mujer que la trajo al mundo a pesar de ser producto de una violación.

-¡Gracias, bueno debo irme me esperan deséame suerte- Aun le parecía increíble que él la invitara a salir cuando jamás cruzaron palabras.

---------------- ------------------- ---------------- ---------------

Suspiro por quinta vez, miro a su alrededor esperando ver la camioneta….-Impuntual- comprendía media hora de retrazo pero una hora eso si que era grosero, acomodo su mochila y comenzó a caminar con lentitud.

-¡Kagome!-Corrió hasta ella con la frente sudada, le sonrío por la evidente molestia…-Tuve algunos problemas, te parece si caminamos juntos-La verdad es que quería simplemente hablar con ella y esto le daría más tiempo.

-No- Siguió caminando con el cuerpo rígido por tenerlo detrás suyo, ¿Cuál era el propósito de Inuyasha? Acaso no quería a su mamá, un hombre que ama a una mujer no intenta engañarle con otra.

-Esta bien yo hablare- Comprobaría si solo se traba de un capricho, claro que si lo pensaba su plan sonaba descabellado y egoísta…- ¿Y sango?- Miro de soslayo aparentando indiferencia.

-Tuvo que quedarse tenia que terminar un proyecto escolar- porque no se iba con Kikyo y la dejaba tranquila ¡ Así no aclararía sus ideas!…-Podrías dejar de actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada-Se detuvo con el corazón presionado del dolor.

-No me dijiste que no le dirías a Kikyo o ¿cambiaste de opinión?- ¿De verdad era un egoísta que pensaba en sus intereses?, ¿no importaba si alguien salía lastimado? mientras el tuviese lo que deseaba.

-No lo haría nunca- Agacho la cabeza sin saber que aquel comentario iniciara su historia de amor, si hubiese cortado toda relación con Inuyasha no viviría aquella locura que apenas comenzaba.

-¿Por qué?- Ceso su caminar fijando los ojos miel en los de Kagome, lo más correcto seria correr y contarle todo a Kikyo eso haría cualquier mujer en su lugar y hasta cierto punto era lo que quería, que Kagome confesara lo sucedido.

-Antes de hacerle daño preferiría morir- Por dios era su madre, quien le dio la vida. si había una basura en ese mundo era ella ¿Con que derecho destruiría su felicidad? bastante dolor le causo con su nacimiento.

- Kagome yo no pienso decirle nada a Kikyo no tengo el valor, sin embargo me gustas en exceso-¡Egoísta!¡Patan! Palabras que le quedaban demasiado pequeñas para lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡No digas tonterías! Tienes a mi mamá es una mujer perfecta- Imposible nadie cambiara a Kikyo por alguien tan torpe como ella.

Sonrío con sarcasmo por el absurdo comentario, ¿Cómo se podía menospreciar tanto? Si Kagome viese lo que el observaba en ella jamás diría algo así…-Eres tan ingenua- Retomo el caminar ignorando a la muchacha, no, el no quería dañar a Kikyo le gustaba su compañía .

Arrugo la frente y lo siguió…-Inuyasha-Susurro quedamente, todo tenia una explicación pero en ese momento no encontraba ninguna. Quería alejarse irse lo más lejos posible pero al mismo tiempo anhelaba estar en el lugar de Kikyo.

-Me pediste que me fuera y eso hago- Que controversial, apenas unos minutos atrás estaba decidido a seguir sus instintos y ahora solo quería correr.

-No quiero- Se tapo la boca cuando pronuncio aquello, ¡egoísta! La única palabra que la describía, si fuese buena no pensaría esas cosas y menos se atrevería a decirlas. Fue imposible no soltar un mar de llanto por lo terrible que le parecía la situación…-Soy de lo peor ¿ no es cierto? Es mi mamá y tu su novio, yo debería irme muy lejos pero no quiero- se quedó rígida cuando la abrazo, cerro los ojos aspirando su aroma.

-No llores, no soporto ver a una mujer llorar- Maldita sea estaba apunto de lastimar a esa pobre muchacha. Se fingió su amigo porque desde el inicio algo le atrajo.

Trago saliva con dolor por lo que iba a preguntar, no podía quedarse con la duda si lo hacia seguro se volvería loca…-¿Es solo un juego para ti? Yo simplemente soy tu nueva presa- Si era así se prometía a ella misma enterrar lo que sentía.

Entre abrió los labios con la mandíbula rígida….-No confíes en mi- Cerro los ojos con el corazón contraído, hace algunas horas pensaba aprovecharse y ahora lo único que deseaba era no lastimarla…-Soy de lo peor Kagome… siempre ha sido así- Dentro de él sabia que no cambiaria, ni siquiera por Kikyo, tuvo que tocar fondo para comprender que lo mejor seria romper su compromiso.

-Eso no es cierto- Se separo con rencor, no había respondido su pregunta sin embargo sus palabras le dolieron en el alma, " de lo peor" eso significaba que jugaba con ella y no solo con ella sino con su madre…-No la lastimes Inuyasha…Ya la lastimaron en el pasado, no lo hagas tu- Quería evitar seguir llorando pero le preocupaba sobremanera el bienestar de su madre.

-No me volverás a ver te lo prometo- Le dio la espalda caminando en dirección contraria, no quería ser el Patan de la historia. Lo mejor seria mudarse lo antes posible de esa casa, terminar su relación con Kikyo y jamás ver nuevamente a Kagome.

Por más que quiso moverse las piernas se le quedaron tan rígidas que solo lo observo marcharse, ¿Se marchaba de sus vidas?… se sintió aliviada por un instante, al final todos sus problemas se resolverían ¿Era lo que quería?.

**----------- ----------------------- --------------------- ---------------**

-¡Kagome, sango!- camino con rapidez hasta la sala con la cara bañada en lagrimas. Aun no podía creer que Inuyasha la hubiese terminado su relación sin darle ni una sola explicación…-¡Me ha dejado!- Tenia en mil pedazos el corazón no se imaginó sentirse tan dolida.

-Mamá cálmate-Sango se dirigió hasta su madre dándole un abrazo consolador, ni siquiera en sus antiguas relaciones tuvo crisis como esa. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar.

-Me dejó, dijo que volvería por su cosas mañana en la tarde- Respiro con dificultad le era imposible tranquilizarse…-¿Y kagome?- Miro a su alrededor sin encontrarla.

-Esta en su habitación no se sentía bien- De verdad era raro que ambas se encontraran tristes, ¿Qué pasaba? Algo no andaba bien.

Se abrazaba a si misma por el intenso dolor de su pecho ¿Qué le sucedía? Porque desde que él le dijo que no lo volvería a ver no paraba el dolor de su pecho, al contrario se intensificaba.

"**No me volverás a ver", se levanto con las manos temblando y a punto de un colapso nervioso.**

**-**Kagome mamá te quiere ver, se encuentra muy mal - Arrugo la frente cuando vio el estado anímico de su hermana, ahora estaba segura que ocultaba algo y por su cara muy malo…-Dime la verdad que te pasa-Se acerco a ella tomándole las manos.

Los ojos color chocolate dejaron de parpadear por la franqueza de Sango pero ni siquiera con esta oportunidad podía hablar, si lo hacia la odiaría…-Sango te prometo que arreglare las cosas- Alejo sus manos de las de sango y camino con rapidez hasta la puerta.

-¡Kagome tenme confianza!-Tenso la quijada apretando los labios, ¿Por qué escapaba? Simplemente quería ayudarle. Ella sola no podía con los problemas de su hermana y su madre.

-Mamá sango me dijo todo- Cada paso le parecía una puñalada porque en el fondo odiaba la idea de que regresaran pero ¡era su madre! Primero estaba su progenitora que ella misma.

-Estaré bien- Suspiro pesadamente un poco más calmada…-Estoy segura que hay alguien más y juro que lo averiguare- Se acurruco en el sillón con la mirada frívola y perdida.

Un escalofrío le recorrió de la punta de los pies a los cabellos, desde pequeña observo los ojos de Kikyo con detenimiento a veces le parecía que ocultaba cosas tan ruines pero otras solo percibía vacío, esta era una de esas veces que la desconocía…-No creo que sea bueno que le tengas tanto rencor- Si arreglaba la situación su madre volvería hacer la misma de antes.

- Eres una niña no sabes nada Kagome- Puso los ojos en blanco por el ridículo comentario, su hija era una soñadora debía poner los pies en la tierra.

-Tu no te preocupes mamá el regresara contigo- Le dio la espalda y corrió hasta la salida, a estas horas aun debía encontrarse en su trabajo. Si era necesario le rogaria, desaparecería, pediría irse a estudiar a otra parte así estaría tranquilo.

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza observando como se marchaba, que niña tan más extraña ¿Por qué le decía eso?. Más que amor su orgullo de mujer estaba herido, nadie la había dejado jamás incluso cuando su matrimonio terminó fue por culpa suya pero esta vez no existían razones suficientes para terminar la relación.

----------- ----------------- -------------------- -----------------

Rozo el vaso con los dedos, maldita suerte no se imagino que Kikyo reaccionara como una histérica, ¿Por qué últimamente no soportaba sus actitudes? Incluso se dio cuenta de lo terrible que ahora le parecía su voz…-Kagome…Kagome- Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos miel puestos en el techo.

Se mordió los labios observando el inmenso edificio, solo algunas veces recorrió sus pasillos cuando tenia 10 años. Apretó los puños de forma rígida, sus pasos fueron firmes…-Señorita- Apenas le salio un hilo de voz.

La recepcionista la miró de mala manera…-Dígame-Siguió con su trabajo prestándole poca atención.

-La oficina del señor Inuyaha Taicho ¿Me podría decir el piso?- Trago saliva con dolor, si no fuese tan tímida le diría lo mal educada que se comportaba pero mejor mantener la calma.

-Piso 50 ¿Para que busca al dueño de la compañía señorita?- Su atención se fijó en la muchacha, levanto una ceja con soberbia.

El dueño de la compañía, jamás mencionó algo así y pensar que lo creyó un engreído…-Eso es algo que a usted no le concierne gracias- Se dirigió al elevador con el pecho contraído.

Maldita sea con cuantos vasos más se embriagaría llevaba 6 y los efectos del alcohol no hacían su trabajo, presiono el vaso de whisky y lo arrojo contra la pared…-¡Imbecil!- se paso las manos por la cara confundido.

-Inuyasha- Fijo los ojos en aquel hombre que la miraba ferozmente, algunos mechones caían en su rostro lucia desarreglado pero extremadamente atractivo.

-Que haces aquí- Se levanto apoyando las manos en el escritorio…-Lárgate Kagome- le volteo la cara cuando la muchacha se acerco.

-Tenemos que hablar- Estaba aterrada, la oficina era enorme algo obvio siendo el dueño de la empresa, el olor a alcohol la mareaba…-No puedes dejar a mi mamá… hacia días tu la amabas y ahora ya no- No se podía dejar de querer a alguien tan rápidamente a menos que jamás la hubiese querido.

Sonrío y al no contenerse la risa se carcajeo, que chiquilla tan ingenua…-Kagome tu mamá me hacia muy feliz en la cama- Al menos en el estado de ebriedad hablaba con la verdad, porque concientemente se engañaba a si mismo. Jamás amo a Kikyo la quiso al principio pero hasta ese momento comprendía que solo fue atracción.

Dio algunos pasos atrás cuando Inuyasha rodeo el escritorio quedando frente a ella…-Ella te ama- Otra punzada ¿Era esto amor?.

-Kikyo no ama a nadie- No era quien para decir tal cosa pero varias veces escucho sus quejas, _**"si no hubiese tenido hijos mi vida seria mejor".**_

-Te prohíbo que hables a si de mi madre-Contuvo el llanto pero su voz la delataba, ¿Cómo podía hablar así de la mujer que amaba? Le parecía imposible que dos personas estuviesen juntas sin amor.

- Te prohíbo que vuelvas- Acorto la distancia sujetó su brazo obligándola a caminar…-Tu madre seguirá trabajando aquí si eso te preocupa-Kagome Higurashi no podía ser distinta a la madre, al principio no mostraba las uñas pero después todo se volvería un infierno.

-¡Suéltame!- Lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas pero ni siquiera así pudo librarse de su agarre…-¡Te exijo hables con ella!- Azoto contra la pared.

-¿Me exiges?-Sonrío con malicia, nadie le exigía nada a Inuyasha Taicho ni siquiera esa chiquilla…-No amo a tu madre, gracias a ti me di cuenta deberías sentirte satisfecha- sin darse cuenta estaba tan cerca suyo.

-Inuyasha… estas e-brio-Iba a desfallecer ahí mismo por los ojos afelinados y rojizos.

-¿Lo estoy?-Coloco un dedo en los labios de la muchacha que temblaban…- Ya estas convencida de que soy de lo peor-Se contuvo alejándose de la joven.

-Si- Estaba dolida y eso la hacia hablar…-Me alegra que mi madre se deshiciera de ti, ¡lo único que te interesa es llevarte a las mujeres a la cama!- se quedo atónita por lo que había dicho.

-Eso crees-Si, había sobrepasado su limite de paciencia, ¿Para que contenerse? Todas las mujeres lo buscaban, por su dinero o por su experiencia. Kagome no era la excepción. Coloco de nuevo los brazos en la pared acorralando a la muchacha.

-Que haces- La respiración se le corto por varios segundos, no pudo quitar los ojos de los suyos.

Se acerco a ella, deslizando el cabello a su espalda y entonces le susurro muy lentamente con esa característica voz ronca que le erizaba la piel…-No viniste solo a eso kagome ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?-Que perfume tan más bello llevaba.

Entre cerro los ojos atontada quería contestar pero no pudo, trago saliva y fue cuando los labios de Inuyasha rozaron los suyos. Dejo caer las manos a sus costados, que cruel, estaba jugando con sus sentimientos.

-Kagome…Kagome- Susurro entre besos, por fin le correspondía esta vez con ímpetu se dejaba llevar sin embargo no deseaba hacer nada, en otras circunstancias ya estarían en el piso pero le bastaban sus besos.

Percibía el sabor a alcohol en los labios de Inuyasha, no era desagradable al contrario una mezcla explosiva, adictiva y que la hacia flotar, coloco las manos en su pecho acariciando la tela de su camisa. Los besos de ese hombre le robaban el oxigeno, las ganas de luchar contra sus sentimientos.

Se separo agitado pero no se espero que Kagome buscara sus labios, imposible resistirse. Si en definitiva se estaba enamorando, la sensación era diferente a todas esas veces en las que pensó estarlo. Le bastaron unos días para caer como un tonto a sus pies. La separo con firmeza sin dejar de observar el rostro de la joven, las mejillas encendidas los ojos entrecerrados…-¿Estas bien?- ¿Acaso fue demasiado brusco?.

-s-i-Dijo cortadamente, abrió los ojos recuperando un poco las fuerzas…-¿Por qué me torturas de esta forma?- Pedía piedad porque ya no soportaba estar tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejos.

-Cuando me di cuenta que me gustabas quise pensar que solo era deseo- Al ver las mejillas de Kagome más sonrojados sonrío…-Incluso pensé en aprovecharme de ti- Antes de que se asustara rápidamente prosiguió…-Pero no puedo, me negaba a creer que estaba enamorado de ti- Incluso decirlo le parecía tonto.

**_Bueno Inuyasha ya confeso sus sentimientos y sabemos Kagome le corresponde pero ¿Qué pasara cuando Kikyo se entere?_**


	5. Del cielo al infierno

-Eres un mentiroso- No podía ser verdadero, increíble ¿La quería? por fin algo le salía bien…-Me resulta difícil… que tu puedas quererme, teniendo a kikyo- Clavó las pupilas en las de él.

Movió la cabeza en negación, sujetó su cara con ambas manos…-¿No te das cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres?- Tenia un miedo increíble a sus sentimientos, a sentirse terriblemente atraído por Kagome en todos los sentidos…-No conoces a tu madre por eso hablas-Estuvo tan cegado pero ahora que veía bien a Kikyo se daba cuenta de lo frívola e indiferente que podía ser.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?- Aunque no tuvieran ya nada que ver no se podía permitir estar con él, porque su madre moriría de dolor de saberse engañada por su propia hija.

-Podría raptarte-Sonrío de medio lado tan seductoramente que podía detenerle el corazón a cualquiera. Probó sus labios por segunda vez esa noche, con desesperación sin querer separarse.

Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, se tuvo que parar de puntitas para estar más cómoda, entre abrió los labios para tomar aire y para su sorpresa Inuyasha profundizo el beso de forma tal que la temperatura del cuerpo le subió. Se vio atrapada contra la pared, las situación subía de tono y no quería parar. Las manos masculinas acariciaban su cintura descorriendo la tela de su blusa.

Se detuvo en seco separándose de la joven…-Kagome te llevare a tu casa- si de verdad le interesaba no quería que las cosas ocurrirían de esa manera, tenia que ser especial.

-Si-susurro débilmente ¿Por qué la rechazaba? Debía ser que quería esperar pero ella no, caminó con lentitud detrás de Inuyasha.

-Mañana te recogeré inventa una buena excusa- Presionó el botón del ascensor, el silencio empezaba a incomodarle ¿ Se enojaría por su repentino rechazo? Si ella supiera cuanto la deseaba.

La puerta se abrió y por fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad, la recepcionista la observo con recelo pero ni siquiera esto le importo…-Le prometí que arreglaría las cosas y las empeore-No sabia como le vería la cara a su madre sin desbaratarse.

-Lo de tu madre y lo mío no hubiese funcionado aunque no te conociera estaba destinado al fracaso- Esperaría un tiempo para decírselo quizás hasta que Kagome cumpliera la mayoría de edad, conociendo a Kikyo cometería una locura.

-Se miraban tan felices- ¿Por qué se sentía tan insegura? Aun le parecía increíble que un hombre como Inuyasha la prefiriera a ella que a Kikyo.

-Kagome podrías dejar de mencionarla, sube al carro- Puso los ojos en blanco y le abrió la puerta esperando que se metiera en el convertible rojo.

Observó al automóvil con detenimiento…-¿Por qué usabas la camioneta de mamá teniendo tu propio coche?- Ladeo la cara sin dejar de ver a Inuyasha el cual sonrío con burla.

-Kagome te han dicho que eres muy curiosa-Se llevo una mano a la cara sin dejar de sonreír, en otra mujer tantas preguntas le molestarían, pero en ella le parecía adorable…-Soy un hombre modesto- se encogió de hombros invitándola a pasar al coche.

-Tu eres un soberbio- Suspiro pesadamente y entro al carro con los labios apretados por la molestia, que grosero solo era una pregunta.

Se agacho con cautela quedando a unos centímetros de Kagome…-Lose- Depositó un beso en su frente y cerro la puerta.

Malvado Inuyasha ¿Cómo se enojaría si hacia esas cosas?, se mordió los labios recostándose en el asiento, que comodidad, le parecía imposible que siendo tan rico se hubiese mudado a su casa que seguramente comparada con la de Inuyasha era modesta. Cerro los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

-------------------- ----------------- ---------------------- ---------------- -------------

-Kagome despierta- Paso la yema de los dedos por el rostro de la muchacha provocándole cosquillas. Que inocente se miraba cuando dormía.

Abrió los ojos topándose con los miel, quiso levantarse pero el cinturón lo impidió…-Nos veremos mañana-Se lo quito torpemente y como un rayo salio del carro.

-Hasta mañana- La siguió con la vista hasta que entro a la casa, apenas se había marchado y ya extrañaba su presencia infantil.

-¡Kagome donde has estado!-Kikyo se acerco a la joven escudriñando cada detalle…-Pensé que te había pasado algo malo-La abrazo con alegría, pobre de su hija le paso su preocupación…-No te preocupes Inuyasha regresara, un hombre como él tendrá su aventura y después volverá-No es que estuviera dispuesta a aceptar tal cosa, averiguaría quien era la mujer y después se las pagaría.

Un nudo enorme se le formo en el estomago, ¡Inuyasha no haría tal cosa!…-Estoy bien mamá-se separo con la sensación de mareo…-Iré a dormir, por cierto mañana debo quedarme en la escuela a terminar un proyecto- ¡Mentirosa! Pero por él era capaz de eso y más.

-Esta bien ve y descansa- ¿Qué la pasaba? Percibía algo de distancia, tendría problemas escolares o ¡¿Estaría enamorada?! Imposible kagome solía ser demasiado complicada para algún chico de su edad.

--------------------------------- ----------------------------- ---------------------- -------------

Caminó con lentitud hasta llegar con Kagome…-No has probado tu comida-La observo con detalle, esta vez no se iría sin sacarle la verdad.

-No tengo apetito-Moria por verlo nuevamente sin embargo la culpa no la dejo dormir, ¿Así sería siempre?…-Sango si yo hiciera algo malo tu ¿ me odiarias?-Dejó caer la cuchara en el plato esperando la respuesta de su hermana.

-Eres mi hermana kagome… tendrías mi apoyo incondicional- ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Al menos ahora sabia que cometió un error lo cual no le precia tan grave viniendo de Kagome…-Ya viste como te observa Hojo-Quiso cambiar de tema para destensar el ambiente.

Fijo los ojos hacia la dirección donde su hermana miraba…- Puede estar viendo a cualquiera- Recobro su posición, cuando entendería que no le interesaba Hojo.

-Te está viendo a ti- Aquel comedor estaba lleno de muchachos que morían por estar con Kagome…-¡Te tengo una buena noticia!-Sonrío ampliamente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Cuál?-Antes que Sango pudiese decirle algo un joven de apariencia delgada pero atlético, ojos color negro, piel morena clara y pelo sujetado en una pequeña coleta se acerco rodeando a Sango con los brazos…-¡No me digas que el playboy de Miroku es tu novio!-Se levanto bruscamente apoyando las palmas en la mesa.

-Sanguito tu hermana es muy bonita-Al ver la mirada matadora de su ahora novia trago saliva con dolor…-No más que tu- sonrío difícilmente por la aun mirada penetrante de su querida novia.

-Si, y no es un playboy-La verdad es que lo era pero mientras ella fuese su novia no se atrevería a mirar a nadie más.

-Sanguito un amigo quiere conocer a tu linda hermana-Miroku hizo señas con la mano y un joven alto un poco más corpulento se acerco…-Kagome el es Kouga- Kouga fue el primer amigo que hizo en aquella escuela y sabia que desde hacia un año tenia un interés especial por Kagome.

-Mucho gusto- Le extendió la mano cortésmente esperando que la muchacha hiciese lo mismo, pero solo se quedo parada frente a él…-Kagome- Fue cuando correspondió a su saludo.

-Un placer- Le sonrío confundida, cuando volteo a sus lados ni Miroku ni sango estaban…-Tu y Miroku están en el equipo de nado verdad- Y pensar que ese muchacho que ahora tenia enfrente le intereso por un tiempo, verlo nadar le parecía fascinante.

-Si-Eso significaba que no pasó desapercibido, lo cual no era raro, Kouga era perseguido por las jóvenes más hermosas del instituto.

Los ojos de kouga eran de un azul profundo como el mar o eso le parecía…-Te he visto en las competencias- Lo admiraba porque él le hacia creer que nadar era sencillo aunque tuviese miedo de hacerlo.

-Lo he notado- Fue en una competencia cuando la vio por primera vez, con esa mirada tan peculiar y expresiva que tenia, se odiaba a si mismo por no hablarle en ese momento…-¿Te gusta nadar?-Que mujer tan agradable, muy diferente a las otras, lo usual era coquetearle hasta el cansancio pero ella no lo hacia.

-La verdad es que- Se mordió los labios avergonzada…-No se nadar- ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Iba a las competencias y no sabia nadar, seguro quedaría como una tonta.

¡La excusa perfecta para seguir conversando!…-Yo podría enseñarte, suelo dar clases claro que para ti serian gratis- El destino le favorecía.

-¡Me encantaría!- No lo podía creer por fin aprendería a nadar, cuando supiera le daría la sorpresa a Inuyasha y entonces volverían a su playa favorita. Abrió los ojos recortando que la esperaban…- Te veré después- Corrió por todo el comedor tropezándose con algunas personas.

Observo su reloj con desesperación ¿Dónde estaba?, suspiro pesadamente recargándose en el automóvil. Sonrío al escuchar los estrepitosos pasos, ladeo la cara y no pudo evitar que el corazón se le paralizara…-Kagome tardaste mucho- La voz ronca parecía un ronroneo y es que no podía enojarse con ella.

-No me culpes hice todo lo posible por salir antes- Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire recuperándose de su ajetreada carrera, se quedo helada cuando Inuyasha la beso, algo rápido pero aun así le erizo la piel…-No deberías hacer eso frente a la escuela- ignoro por completo su comentario, le abrió la puerta y no tuvo otra opción que subir.

Trago saliva con dolor sin dejar de ver aquella escena, no podía creerlo su hermana su querida hermana era la causante del dolor de su madre. Apretó los puños llena de coraje ahora comprendía todas sus actitudes, no podía perdonarle que estuviera con el hombre que amaba su madre.

-¿A dónde vamos?- arrugo la frente cuando él no le contesto, mal educado eso era Inuyasha Taicho…-¡A donde vamos!- Si no la escucho lo haría ahora.

-Te escuche la primera vez- Su infantil Kagome siempre voluntariosa y capaz de doblegar su espíritu…-Es una sorpresa-Nunca antes se tomo tantas molestias con una mujer pero esta vez iba enserio.

-¿Una sorpresa?- Se mordió los labios por la terrible curiosidad, cerro los ojos escuchando el sonido del aire, de no ser por el cinturón estaría realmente preocupada y es que Inuyasha manejaba como alma que lleva el diablo.

Se detuvo, bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta…-¿Te gusta?- Su lugar favorito, cuando era pequeño sus padres solían traerlo, jugaba por horas con su insípido hermano.

-¡Es hermoso!- Entre abrió los labios sorprendía por la belleza de aquel parque, los árboles de la entrada formaban un arco perfecto, había rosales cubriendo los alrededores y frente a ella un inmenso pastizal que parecía no tener fin…¿Dónde estamos?-Miro a su alrededor buscando algún letrero.

-Es una propiedad de los Taicho, ven- Sujetó su mano haciéndola caminar, quería mostrarle su mundo, las cosas que mas amaba.

No pudo evitar fijar las pupilas en la mano que entrelazaba la suya, lo que en esos momentos sentía era indescriptible, jamás en su vida pensó amar tanto a alguien incluso más que a kikyo…. Kikyo pensar en ella le causo un dolor en el pecho, movió la cabeza despejándose el pensamiento lo que no fue difícil cuando vio el lago inmenso que se anteponía…-¿Tu hiciste todo esto?-Frente a ella estaba una manta amarilla decorada con flores rosas, encima algunas frutas, una canasta, dos copas y una botella de vino.

-Si ¿No te gusta?- al ver el rostro de Kagome una evidente preocupación se apodero de él, se esforzó mucho en planear todo sin que ella sospechara.

- Me encanta- Fue un impulso el abrazarlo…-Pero no bebo-Una vez Sango la obligo a probar el alcohol y su sabor le pareció asqueroso desde ese momento se prometió no beber más.

-Hoy lo harás-la tomó en brazos y con delicadeza la sentó en la manta después él hizo lo mismo…-Solía venir aquí con mis padres, a ellos les encantaba- Desde que murieron en sus momentos más melancólicos iba a ese lugar.

¿Por qué pensaba tanto en Kikyo? ¿La abra traído? ¿Preparó algo tan maravilloso para ella también? " un hombre como él tendrá su aventura y después volverá" ¡No, sólo de imaginarlo el alma le dolía!…-No los culpo este lugar es fascinante- echo las manos para atrás, extendió las piernas y cerro los ojos disfrutando de el aire fresco.

Paso una mano por su cabello soltando algunos mechones de su coleta, se conformaba con verla, disfrutar de su compañía ya era bastante bueno…-Eres la primera persona que traigo aquí- Era necesario hacerle saber lo especial que empezaba a volverse en su vida.

Lo volteo a ver consternada…- Entonces… ni siquiera a ella-No estaba bien mostrar inseguridad o molestia, era ella la intrusa no kikyo.

-No-Coloco su mano en la mejilla de la muchacha contemplando su angelical rostro, pensar que él fue el primero que besaron esos labios, se acerco a ella con sutileza y beso su frente.

¿Por qué no la había besado? Empezaba a creer que para Inuyasha era desagradable hacerlo, quizás ni siquiera sentía atracción, ladeo la cara un poco molesta…-Tengo que llegar temprano a casa- Apretó los labios expresando su evidente enojo.

-No te preocupes Kagome no pienso raptarte no aun- Destapo la botella de vino sirviendo un poco en las copas…-Te gustara-Le extendió la copa con una sonrisa coqueta.

Dudó en agarrar la copa pero al final esos ojos miel la convencieron, la examino un momento para después sorber un poco, su sabor era dulce lo volteo a ver y nuevamente su beso la tomo por sorpresa.

-No te lo esperabas- susurro sin alejarse de sus labios, quería evitar esa clase de impulsos pero tenerla tan cerca era demasiada tentación sin embargo controlaría sus instintos más bajos a toda costa. Le rozó los labios pero jamás se espero que Kagome le correspondiera con desesperación.

Se inclino un poco, no fue difícil que él respondiera la presionó obligándola a acercarse. Emitió un pequeño gemido cuando mordió sus labios no por dolor sino por la sensación que le provoco. ¿Qué sucedía dentro de su cuerpo? La temperatura le aumentaba, el pulso se le descontrolaba todo estaba en caos dentro.

Sin darse cuenta fue empujándola hacia atrás, bajó sus manos recorriendo la espalda hasta llegar a la cintura, la saliva de la muchacha tenia ese exquisito sabor a vino lo que le hacia imposible resistirse. Se detuvo en seco cuando fue conciente de la posición y lo de excitado que se encontraba…-Kagome, no vuelvas hacer eso-se separo retomando su lugar.

Se quedo acostada con el pecho subiendo y bajando de lo agitada que estaba….-Lo siento- susurro ¿Por qué se detenía? De nuevo las dudas recorriendo su cabeza, ¿La quería? O solo era un juego.

Clavó los ojos miel en las pupilas que lo observaban con aflicción ¿Cómo explicarle lo importante que era?, suspiro pesadamente recuperándose de su repentino descontrol…-Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa- Arruinaba su picnic, todo por protegerla de él mismo.

----------------- ------------------- ------------------- ---------------------- --------------

-Ya llegue- Soltó la mochila con la mirada perdida, no dejaba de pensar en el rechazo de Inuyasha, la forma en que la besaba despejaba sus dudas pero cuando se alejaba tan abruptamente surgían de nuevo…-Mamá, sango-Arrugo la frente al no escuchar respuesta, caminó con lentitud hasta la sala.

Ahí estaba con una gran sonrisa…-Hija que bueno que llegas- Se levantó con un brillo peculiar en los ojos…-Te tengo una excelente noticia-No espero a que la muchacha respondiera algo la voz fluyo pausadamente…-Estoy embarazada-.

Se tenso al escuchar eso, entre abrió los labios sin poder creerlo…-¿Emb-ara…zada?-La voz se le entrecorto, debía estar segura de haber escuchado bien.

-Si ¡¿Qué no estas feliz?!-La abrazo sin permitirle decir algo más, sabía que la única forma de retener a Inuyasha seria dándole un hijo y el fingir un embarazo no le remordía la conciencia.

La saliva se le atoro en la garganta como un acido que le desgarraba, un extraño dolor le lleno el pecho insoportable que de no ser por el abrazo se hubiese desmayado. No pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Ya te dio la noticia-Sango apareció en la entrada de la sala con una expresión amarga, se había callado para no herir a su madre, ahora que estaba embarazada la situación cambiaba. Tal vez se equivoco con Kagome no era la ingenua y bondadosa que pensó pero estaba segura que no se interpondría estando un bebe en medio.

Kikyo dejó de abrazarla y las piernas le flaquearon pero se mantuvo en pie, asentó con la cabeza…-F…elicidades- Dijo por fin, OH dios si seguía en la habitación explotaría en cólera…-Estoy un poco cansada, dormiré- caminó olvidándose de kikyo y sango que no le quitaron la vista de encima.

-¿Qué la pasa a kagome? Creí que seria la más feliz-Siendo tan expresiva le extrañaba esa actitud, como si le doliera algo por dentro.

-No te preocupes mamá, creo que la comida de la escuela no le cayó muy bien- Le sonrío con amargura, que cruel era su hermana al menos por consideración debió fingirse alegre, no le podía doler tanto esa noticia apenas conocía a Inuyasha.

Se llevo la mano a la frente, no pudo más se recargo en la pared con el cuerpo temblando incluso su rostro se volvió pálido de la impresión. Ni siquiera podía darse el gusto de llorar ¡¿Cómo hacerlo?! Era la intrusa no tenía derechos a reclamar algo. Flexiono las piedras hundiendo la cabeza en ellas.

-¿Por qué lloras kagome?-Sango se quedo parada sin quitarle los ojos de encima, esta vez la encararía, le diría que sabia su sucio secreto.

Ladeo el rostro con los ojos llorosos y las lagrimas resbalando de él…-Sango- No podía siquiera verla. Se levanto con dificultad…-Yo…-.

-Se todo-No podía perdonarla, kikyo tendría un bebe su hermano y kagome era un ser tan despreciable que disfrutaba la vida sin preocuparse por el sufrimiento de su propia madre ¿Podía ser alguien tan ruin?…-Eres de lo peor, nuestra madre esta embarazada y tu te metiste con Inuyasha-Apretó los dientes aguantándose las ganas de hablar más.

¿Era esa su hermana? Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de explicarle las cosas, tenía razón…-Yo lo siento-Agacho la cabeza con vergüenza…-Me enamore sin darme cuenta- Ladeo el rostro por el fuerte golpe que recibió en la mejilla, se llevo una mano a esta sin poder creer que sango le hubiese pegado.

-Déjalo kagome, o te juro que le diré todo- ¡Enamorada! Imposible, que desvergonzada ¡egoísta! Ni siquiera el embarazo de su madre la hacia arrepentirse de lo que había hecho.

Trago saliva viéndola con resentimiento, si sango la juzgaba tan duramente ¿Qué podía esperar de los demás?.Se giro con los ojos llorosos…-No te preocupes Sango yo no me interpondré- el ruido del timbre le causo un escalofrío.

**Bueno me tarde pero aquí esta, ¡¡gracias por sus firmas!! Que son poquitas pero las valoro mucho y me animan a seguir**


	6. Almas gemelas

Se quedo parada frente a la escalera reteniendo el aliento, Inuyasha la miraba rígidamente, bajó los escalones con lentitud…-Felicidades- creía que iba a morirse ahí mismo por lo rápido que latía su corazón.

Oh dios moriría por verla así…-Kagome…-Susurro, cuando Kikyo lo abrazo por detrás con jubilo, se giro porque le destrozaba sentir los ojos chocolate.

-¡No estas feliz!-Le dio un beso sin percatarse de la frivolidad de Inuyasha, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de el ambiente rígido.

- Mamá puedo salir un momento- Si no salía corriendo de ese lugar le daría un colapso nervioso…-Por favor- Cuando le asentó con la cabeza se agacho para no verlo. La presión de su corazón era insoportable, una vez que estuvo fuera su caminar se convirtió en un correr ¿A dónde iba?.

-Kikyo tenemos que hablar- ¡No podía atarse a una mujer que no amaba! Le diría la verdad era lo mejor.

-Si, me gustaría que te mudaras de nuevo aquí, ¡vamos a tener un bebe! ¿Qué no estas emocionado?- Los ojos de kikyo lo observaban inquisidoramente, conseguiría casarse con Inuyasha Taicho solamente así tendría una vida con comodidades no es que fuese interesada pero anhelaba por un momento dejar de trabajar y esforzarse tanto.

-Si será como tu digas- Que cobarde se había vuelto, ni siquiera podía negarse a sus deseos pero sería una canallada meterse con Kagome cuando Kikyo ¡tendría un hijo suyo!…-Pero hoy debo irme, deje cosas en la oficina sin resolver-Le sonrío dolorosamente.

-¡Si! Mañana te espero… te amo- Que fácil resulto todo aunque pensó que su emoción se notaria más. Debían ser los nervios, ahora lo difícil seria embarazarse de verdad.

-Hasta mañana- Kagome… lo que le preocupaba era ella ¿Dónde estaba?, si no se tranquilizaba seguro sufriría un choque. Llevaba los puños contraídos de la preocupación.

Sango se quedo en las escaleras, ¿Fue muy dura? De que otra forma reaccionar cuando se enteraba que su hermana y el novio de su madre tenían un romance. Tantas veces quiso hablar y ella le ofreció su apoyo pero cuando lo necesitaba solamente la abofeteaba.

Se detuvo por la falta de aire, de tanto correr le dolió el estomago, sin darse cuenta llegó a la escuela. Estaba abierta por inercia caminó a la entrada ¿A dónde iba?, no controlaba su cuerpo, las lagrimas le resbalaban como sudor por las mejillas. Se quedo parada con la vista perdida…-Duele demasiado- No podía soportarlo no era lo bastante fuerte.

Kagome kagome, dio un giro brusco haciendo que las llantas rechinaran, el primer lugar donde buscaría seria la escuela. Si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría.

Miro con detenimiento el agua, ¿Qué tan profunda era la piscina?, se sentó en el borde abrazándose a si misma, que tonta no podía permitirse cometer una locura.

-¡Kagome!-Le grito desde los vestidores, el joven de ojos azules le sonrío cuando ella volteo.

Se levanto abruptamente lo que hizo que se resbalara para golpearse con los mosaicos.

-¡Kagome!-Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se aventó a la alberca, nadó con agilidad hasta sujetar su mano lo que le permitió jalarla hacia él. Salio a la superficie y la coloco en el piso. Al verla tan pálida se asusto tanto que por unos segundos se paralizo.

Se bajó del coche y corriendo se metió a la institución, miro a todos lados hasta que diviso una luz…-¡Kagome!- Maldita sea, necesitaba encontrarla.

Presionó su pecho varias veces pero parecía no reaccionar…-Por favor despierta- Fue su culpa asustarla de esa forma, siguió dándole respiración de boca a boca

Aspiro aire con desesperación, escupió el agua y se aferro a la camisa de Kouga…-Es…t-oy bi-en- Apenas podía respirar, que sensación tan horrible.

Al verla tendida en el suelo y con aquel hombre abrazándola la sangre le hirvió pero no paro de correr…-¡Kagome!-Se dejo caer en el suelo y al instante la muchacha lo abrazo con desesperación…-Me asustaste tanto- Que locura había cometido.

Aquello le desagrado sobremanera, ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué lo abrazaba de esa forma?…-Kagome ¿estas bien?- Intento ignorar al hombre y ocultar su desagrado.

-Claro que no esta bien- La voz sonó más ronca de lo habitual, la levanto con facilidad…-Gracias por ayudarla- No podía comportarse de mala manera, si él no hubiese estado en el momento correcto quizás su Kagome estaría…. ¡ni pensarlo!.

-¡¿A dónde la lleva?!- Apretó los dientes por el cinismo del hombre, ahora comprendía cuando sus profesores explicaban que había personas que nacían para no tener química.

-Eso es algo que no te interesa- se giro de nuevo y siguió su camino esta vez sin interrupciones…-Tu mama no puede verte así-Le sonrío dulcemente pero ella solo cerro los ojos apoyándose en su pecho.

La cabeza le dolía horriblemente, deseaba dormir hasta que los ojos le dolieran. Aspiraba el aroma de Inuyasha ¿Qué colonia usaba? No quería tenerlo cerca pero el destino se empeñaba en juntarlos.

------------- ----------------------- ----------------------- ---------------

Se giro abrazándose de la suave tela, arrugo la frente por la extraña textura demasiado delicada para ser parte de su cama, abrió los ojos con letargo y cuando se vio en un lugar desconocido se levanto de inmediato mareándose al instante.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Kagome-Siguió recargado en la pared con las pupilas fijas en ella…-Estabas tan cansada y mojada que te traje a mi casa, por cierto el golpe de tu cabeza ya esta mejor- Aun no se explicaba como sucedió el incidente pero por tal golpe suponía había sido un accidente y no un intento de suicidio como lo creyó.

Rozo su ropa percatándose de que no llevaba su uniforme escolar…-¿Tu… me cambiaste?-Se puso de mil colores de solo pensar que Inuyasha hizo tal cosa.

Sonrío picaramente, aunque le hubiese gustado su caballerosidad que solo salía con Kagome le gano a sus deseos…-No, fue una de las muchachas de limpieza- Suspiro pesadamente acercándose a ella…-Tenemos que hablar-

-No quiero-Se cubrió hasta la barbilla con la manta, anteriormente sus encuentros fueron tan apasionantes que llegar lejos con Inuyasha era lo que quería pero ahora que estaba semidesnuda moría de miedo…-Esta claro que tendrás un bebe… mi hermano- Por un instante olvido la noticia a lo mejor si se daba otro golpe tendría suerte y sufriría amnesia.

-Te amo a ti kagome, no se como ni cuando pero no puedo sacarte de aquí- Le tomo una mano colocándola en su pecho, le acaricio el rostro con la otra mano…-No me alejes de ti-¿Era egoísta por pedirle tal cosa? En ese momento el más egoísta pero no importaba.

-Inuyasha- La beso con ímpetu, cerro los ojos apoyando las palmas de la mano a los costados. ¿Por qué la torturaba de esa forma? No podía resistirse a eso. Los besos fueron bajando por su mandíbula hasta su cuello…-Inuyasha…-Susurro con agitación cuando se percato del suave empuje.

La tendió en la cama observándola con detenimiento, las sabanas blancas hacían un contraste exquisito con la cabellera negra de kagome. Se dio cuenta de lo acelerado que estaba su pulso, de algo estaba seguro y es que nunca pensó desear tanto a alguien…-Lo siento- Hizo un movimiento levantándose de la cama.

-No…-Lo detuvo sujetando su mano, se hinco en la cama acercándose a Inuyasha…- ¿No te gusto?- su mente estaba nublada por el momento las ideas no le circulaban, solo existía el irreprimible deseo.

Se puso pálido de la impresión, ¿Por qué no le facilitaba las cosas? Antes de iniciar algo con Kagome primero debía terminar con Kikyo lo cual no podía hacer por el supuesto hijo que estaba seguro no era suyo, siempre uso protección ¿Cómo podía estar embarazada?…-Será mejor que duermas- Ladeo el rostro evitando el contacto visual.

Arrugo la frente por la pésima respuesta, no era justo que solo ella tuviese esa necesidad la cual jamás quiso…-¡Por qué con kikyo si y conmigo no!- se puso en pie con los puños apretados…-¡Que tiene ella que no tenga yo dímelo!- su paciencia había llegado al limite.

Clavó las pupilas en el rostro de la muchacha, se acerco y con voz ronca…-Eres una niña Kagome, no sabes lo que dices- ¿Cuál era su prisa? Él estaba dispuesto a esperarla no quería que después se arrepintiera de dar un paso tan importante.

-No soy una niña soy una mujer- trago saliva con dolor…-Se lo que quiero- Una niña… claro que no lo era quizás parecía una pero definitivamente no lo era.

Se llevo una mano a la frente con el rostro lleno de burla ¿Una mujer? Que sabia lo que quería estaba claro que no entendería por las buenas. Le tomo la mano jalándola hacia él…-Estas segura kagome-Le susurro en la oreja acariciándole el lóbulo con los labios.

Se tenso por la cercanía, trago saliva con dolor y con un hilo de voz…-Si-Él la cargo dejándola caer en la cama con suavidad ¿Era lo que quería? no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando, la beso con cierto frenesí.

Evitaba dejarse caer sobre la joven no quería perder la razón ese no era el plan. Kagome se hizo hacia adelante obligándolo a caer…-Kagome…- Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando la tuvo tan cerca suyo.

-¿Qué?-Le sonrío con dulzura sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba provocando. No estaba segura hasta donde quería llegar pero su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos.

Le acaricio el contorno del rostro, bajó su mano hasta la pierna de kagome y la hizo a un lado con delicadeza, observó el rostro pálido de la muchacha y sonrío triunfante pero no se detuvo.

Quiso decir algo pero su boca se ocupo, la respiración se le volvió pesada, la lengua de Inuyasha se movía ágilmente tan dulce y letal que la enloquecía, se aferro a su espalda con el corazón oprimido.

-Kagome…kagome…kagome-Fue bajando por su cuello hasta el inicio de sus pechos, descorrió la bata pero la mano de kagome lo detuvo.

Le asusto el imaginarse desnuda ante alguien más, ni siquiera ella podía verse al espejo sin sonrojarse ¿Cómo pretendía que alguien más la viera?…-No-Presionó el pecho de Inuyasha haciéndolo hacia atrás.

Tenso la mandíbula molestó, por un momento no quiso parar eso le demostraba lo mucho que anhelaba estar con ella…-¿Mujer eh?-Se puso en pie adolorido.

-Creo que aun no, ¿Qué te pasa?-Se sentó en la cama arrugando la frente por el rostro de dolor de Inuyasha.

-Cuando provocas a un hombre así kagome no esperes que no ocurra nada- Se paso la mano por el cabello dejando caer algunos mechones a su rostro, aspiro aire tranquilizándose. Pero que imagen tan más tentadora ¡Que no se daba cuenta de cómo estaba!.

Agacho la vista a su ropa, una delgada bata de satín mal acomodada por el momento, tomo la sabana cubriéndose con ella…-¡Voy a dormir!-Tuvo que gritar para calmar su pena.

Se contuvo la risa por su inexplicadla actitud…-Buenas noches mi niña- Caminó hasta la puerta con el dolor entre las piernas aun latente.

----------------------- -------------------------- --------------------- --------------

- Estoy bien mamá- Ni siquiera podía verla a los ojos, después de lo de anoche no tenía cara a veces sentía que iba a explotar por tanta culpa.

-Inuyasha fue muy amable en dejarte quedar en su casa-No le agradó en lo absoluto la noticia de que su hija se quedara con un coqueto como Inuyasha pero un hombre así jamás se fijaría en una chiquilla.

-Lo siento, tuve un pequeño accidente y no quería preocuparte-¡Mentira, mentira! No era justo que Kikyo complicara de esa forma su vida o es que¿ Era ella la egoísta? debía alejarse de Inuyasha pero ya no podía, no sobreviviría sin él.

-Me lo explico todo ayer en la noche cuando tu estabas placidamente dormida ¿Ni siquiera tienes tiempo de avisarme?-Desde un tiempo para acá percibía cierto rechazo por parte de su hija y no se explicaba por qué.

-Lo siento mamá no fue mi intención, estaba agotada- Si se repetía mil veces que era su madre quizás tendría prudencia…. Tendrían un hijo lo suyo no podía ser…-¿Puedo ir a mi cuarto?- cuando kikyo asentó con la cabeza se dirigió a las escaleras con letargo.

Se quedo parada en el marco de la puerta, apretó los puños cuando la vio venir y como una fiera la jalo del brazo empujándola hacia la cama. Cerro la puerta apoyándose en ella…-Eres una cualquier kagome ¡Como dime como! ¡en su casa! No tienes el mínimo de corazón ¡ Es el padre de nuestro hermano!- Apretó los dientes llena de coraje y pensar que pudo tenerle compasión.

Dejo de parpadear varios segundos, no podía mostrarse fuerte cuando Sango su mejor amiga, hermana, confidente le decía esas cosas…-¿Sabes como me siento?- Los ojos se le nublaron por las lagrimas…-Se que soy una basura sango y no merezco vivir ¡lose!, pero tu me juzgas cuando prometiste apoyarme siempre- Se puso en pie intentando ser firme.

-¡Apoyarte en esto! No soy lo bastante cínica como tú- se relajo un poco por la palidez de su hermana incluso se dio cuenta del temblor en sus manos.

-No elegí enamorarme de Inuyasha, pensé en alejarme pero no puedo sango, yo también sufro- El aire le faltaba, había olvidado comer de la preocupación, incluso se fue de la casa de Inuyasha sin avisarle para no ser obligada a ingerir algo que seguramente le caería terrible a su estomago.

-Kagome…. ¿tu y él?…han llegado demasiado lejos- Quizás…. Solo quizás no era culpa de su hermana sino de Inuyasha, un hombre experimentado que la enredo que la desecharía cuando cumpliera sus objetivos.

-No…tu no lo conoces él quiere hacer las cosas bien- Apoyo la mano en la mesita de noche evitando caerse…-Yo… siento mucho lo que esta pasando-No podía desmayarse.

-No te comprendo kagome, …siéntate- Imposible no preocuparse, suspiro pesadamente ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio…-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que comiste?- Como pudo ser tan impulsivo, maltratarla tanto sin escucharla.

-No recuerdo-Se recostó en la cama con los labios secos…-¿Cómo paro el dolor sango?- En el fondo de su corazón conocía la respuesta y aunque le doliera, lo correcto y el amor por su madre ganarían.

La saliva le paso como vidrios por la garganta…-Kagome… ¿Lo amas de verdad?-Existía una gran diferencia entre el llanto de su hermana y el de su madre, Kikyo lloraba por un orgullo herido pero… kagome le estremecía el alma.

-Con todo el corazón, no se cuando ni como.…sabes que siempre busque explicación para todo, pero ahora empiezo a creer que existen las almas gemelas-Si, desde el primer momento que lo vio supo que le pertenecía, cada parte de su ser era suyo.

-¿Qué harás?- Ya no tenía las fuerzas para gritar, o cachetearla no conociendo el otro lado de la moneda.

-Lo correcto- Se volteo clavando las pupilas en la pared, enterraría todo lo que sentía, estando con Inuyasha se olvidaba de sus principios pero cuando volvía a su casa, a la realidad, comprendía que era una locura y no podía ser.

**Hay hay hay con este capitulo hasta yo sufrí, muchas gracias por sus comentarios!!!! Y bueno aquí esta el nuevo capi espero les guste.**


	7. Un turbio despertar

Si continuaba sus noches sin dormir y sus días sin probar bocado seguramente terminaría enferma…-Lo correcto- Cerro los ojos recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior…-Inuyasha…- ! Era imposible renunciar a él!.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?- Otra vez esa mocosa, una cazafortunas seguramente, la observó de pies a cabezas con soberbia.

-Podría comunicarle al señor Taicho que Kagome lo busca- La primera vez que la recepcionista la recibió se convenció a si misma que era imaginación suya el mal trato que está le daba, pero ahora estaba segura que no fueron alucinaciones.

-El señor Taicho esta en una junta y no puede recibir a nadie- Niña engreída y aunque pudiese no se la comunicaría.

Clavó los ojos en el piso y arrugo la frente…-Ya veo, gracias-. Solo sabia algo y es que necesitaba alejarse de Inuyasha porque… eso era lo correcto

-¿Haz hablado con él?- Sango la miraba cruzada de brazos desde el marco de la puerta, pobre Kagome su aspecto era terrible, sin embargo no podía ceder ante su corazón cuando el de su madre estaba en peligro.

- No he podido- Se dejo caer en una silla, ¿Tanta fatiga era normal?, cerró los ojos y abrió los labios con debilidad…- ¿y mamá?-.

-Esta durmiendo, mira kagome debo ir a estudiar a casa de Miroku, pero por favor habla con Inuyasha y déjalo ya, sino… le diré a Kikyo-Al ver los ojos chocolates tan abiertos y temerosos prefirió tomar su mochila y marcharse lo antes posible.

Brincó de la silla cuando los estrepitosos golpes de la puerta la despertaron, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia dormida?, se levantó con letargo y abrió la puerta…-Inuyasha- El la abrazó y la envolvió en sus labios… Otra vez bajo su hechizo, este era su ultimo beso al menos lo disfrutaría.

-Kagome-Se percato de la fuerza con la que la muchacha lo obligaba a acercarse, sus brazos rodeándole el cuello, bajó las manos a su cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

No quería parar si ya no podría estar más así, ¿Por qué el tiempo no se detenía?, por un segundo perdió el control, se separó y lo obligó a seguirla…-No me rechaces más- Que dios la perdonará por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, se dejó caer en el sillón con las piernas entreabiertas y se desabrocho el primer botón de la camisa escolar.

¿Qué diablos hacia? Verla de esa forma… en esa pose tan erótica e ingenua ! Podía despertar los instintos de cualquiera!. Ladeo el rostro nervioso…- Kagome ¿Qué intentas hacer?.

No aguantaba más presiones, Sango por un lado diciéndole lo correcto, su conciencia por otro recordándole que era la peor persona del mundo, el dolor de kikyo y ahora… ese niño que estaba en su vientre …-!Soy tan poca cosa para ti!- Se llevo ambas manos a la cara intentando controlar su llanto.

Se hinco a su lado y le tomó las manos…-No llores de esa forma- La mirada miel era tierna como la de un niño…-Te deseo tanto como no imaginas, simplemente quiero que sea especial para ti- ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de kagome? Ese llanto era más de frustración que de despecho.

Lo abrazo fuertemente…-Inuyasha, tenemos que dejarlo- se separó y se limpio el rostro…- Yo no fui un capricho para ti pero tu para mi si- No quería lastimarlo y sabia que si le decía la verdad él no le permitiría marcharse.

Se alejó de Kagome dando algunos pasos hacia atrás…-¿A que te refieres con eso?- En ese justo momento todo parecía no tener sentido.

-El chico de la alberca… yo y él tenemos algo, simplemente quería experimentar que se sentía estar con alguien mayor- No había forma de describir lo que pasaba en su interior.

Sonrío de medio lado…-¿Es una prueba tuya?- Más le valía que fuese eso, porque si las palabras de Kagome eran verdad no sabia de que seria capaz.

-No, yo no pude decírtelo antes, por miedo- Se mordió los labios evitando sollozar. A este punto llegó para no lastimar más a su mama y sango.

-Hablaremos mañana- Le dio la espalda y caminó como si las piernas le pesaran una tonelada, no le hacia falta conocer a kagome de toda una vida para saber que ella sería incapaz de hacer algo así, ¿Por qué mentía de esa forma?. Si pretendía alejarlo no lo conseguiría.

Se levantó del sillón y suspiro pesadamente..Inuyasha, en sus pensamientos al menos podía decir su nombre, mil veces si le apetecía. Se llevo una mano a la frente siendo conciente de su alta temperatura, no había duda estaba enferma. Cruzó el pasillo y subió las escaleras.

-Mi propia hija- Los ojos de la mujer estaban apacibles a pesar de haber escuchado cada palabra de la conversación. Se río escalofriantemente…-Cuando decidí tenerte no pensé que me pagarías así- Colocó la mano en el barandal de la escalera.

-Ma..-Recibió una cachetada y después de eso Kikyo la azoto contra la pared…-!Me lastimas! ! Perdóname!- La mujer estaba histérica incluso la aruñaba.

-!Como pudiste hacerme esto!- Se detuvo por un instante y apretó los puños, en ese momento esa joven que tenia frente a ella no era más su hija…-No debiste haber nacido- intentaba contenerse pero le era imposible creer que su propia hija la traicionaría así.

-Perdóname- sus ojos se veían cubiertos por el fleco y las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas combinándose con la sangre provocada por los fuertes rasguños…-Yo lo amo- Cuando kikyo intento pegarle de nuevo ella la detuvo y está perdió el equilibrio rodando por las escaleras…-!Mamá!- Se quedó petrificada cuando la vio tendida en el suelo, sin mover músculo alguno.

-! Pero que ha pasado! ….Kagome…- Cuando vio a su pequeña niña en esas condiciones se olvido por completo del accidente de Kikyo…- Quien te hizo esto- Apretó los puños conteniéndose las ganas de romper algo.

-Ella nos vio en la sala- La voz apenas le salía, y los murmullos de la gente combinado con el olor a medicina la perturbaban más de lo debido…- Es mi culpa… si pierde al bebe será mi culpa- Cuando le aviso a Sango, lo único que escucho por el auricular fueron reproches y reclamos, como los de Kikyo.

La jaló hacia él y la abrazo protectoramente…-Te prometo que nadie te culpara de esto- Alguna vez tuvo deseos de proteger a alguien como lo hacia ahora con Kagome, pero era solo un niño y no pudo hacerlo.

-Señorita higurashi- El hombre de bata blanca se acerco con una sonrisa en el rostro…-Su madre esta bien- Cuando se giro Inuyasha lo tomo del hombro.

- Y el bebe- dijo con la voz más ronca de lo habitual.

-¿Bebe?, lo siento pero la señora no estaba embarazada- Sonrío nuevamente con confusión y siguió caminando por el pasillo perdiéndose entre la multitud.

-Nos mintió- Su propia madre había hecho todo un teatro para quedarse con Inuyasha y ella preocupada por ese niño que ni siquiera existió.

-Me lo suponía, pero no te volverá a tocar- Al escuchar las palabras del medico su corazón se alivio de culpas. Nada lo ataba a Kikyo.

- No puedo creer que después de lo que sucedió, ustedes dos estén dando este espectáculo- Sango tenia los ojos clavados en la pareja…- !Ya mamá me dijo que tu intentaste matarla!- En que momento su hermana se convirtió en esto.

-Sango no es lo que - Se separo de Inuyasha rápidamente para intentar explicar, recibió otro golpe en la mejilla y cuando Sango intento el segundo ella cerro los ojos.

-No se te ocurra tocarla- Detuvo la mano de la joven con sutileza…-Kagome no esta sola- soltó la mano de Sango y le tomo la mano a su niña…-Ella viene conmigo, dile a Kikyo que será trasladada a otra área, tiene suerte sino fuesen familia de Kagome me encargaría de que no volviese a trabajar en esta ciudad-.

-Desgraciado- Ese hombre acababa de destruir a su familia y no se lo perdonaría, tampoco el engaño y falsedad de su hermana que ahora se marchaba con él…-Ojala dios te perdone…-

-Mírate, te ha herido mucho- Le humedecía la cara con un algodón impregnado de alcohol para evitar infecciones, imposible creer que una madre maltratase así a su propia hija.

-Esto fue poco comparado con lo que he hecho- Se mordía los labios por el dolor, al menos Inuyasha seguía ahí, después de lo que le dijo, él estaba con ella…-Inuyasha lo que dije antes yo-

Sujetó el rostro de la muchacha con ambas manos…-Kagome si intentas alejarme de ti tendrás que volverte mejor mentirosa, ni siquiera me veías a los ojos cuando dijiste eso- Al verla sonreír él también lo hizo, desde que la conocía era como si se movieran al mismo ritmo, lo que la lastimaba a ella lo lastimaba a él.

-Te amo tanto tanto Inuyasha, no soportaría perderte- y definitivamente no soportaría eso, ya no le quedaba más en la vida.

Se acercó a la muchacha y le susurró…-Es la primera vez que lo dices- le beso el lóbulo de la oreja y siguió dando pequeños besos por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su más grande tesoro, sus labios.

Besar a Inuyasha era mejor que subirse a la montaña rusa; estando ella en la orilla de la cama no intento siquiera moverse, fue él quien sutilmente la empujaba. Las manos juguetonas se paseaban entre su ropa, primero en su cintura para después explorar.

Se sorprendió cuando ella comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, torpemente, temblando quizás. La recostó por completo y paró de besarla un instante, los ojos cerrados, el pecho bajando y subiendo y la falda del colegio desacomodada.

No quiso moverse un centímetro, ya estaba muy nerviosa. Le fue imposible mantener sus pupilas cerradas cuando él comenzó a desvestirla, en un instante ya no tenía la camisa del colegio. Quiso levantarse pero Inuyasha se lo impidió.

-No tengas miedo- Apoyo su mano contra la de kagome, quien se aferraba a las sabanas.

Los ojos juguetones la hicieron ceder, otra vez fue presa del hechizo de esos ojos demoniacos, No, ya no estaba el miedo… Esa noche se dejaría amar por él.

_ _.

_**Bueno tenía un poco abandonada está historia( cuestiones de la vida XD), pero aquí les traigo la continuación. Ya kikyo se enteró de la verdad, e Inuyasha se esta comportando como todo un caballero la pregunta es ¿Será así de fácil?. .. : D espero sus comentarios.**_


End file.
